The Call
by Ms.Stripey10
Summary: Sequel to my story Re(mark)able. After being defeated at Sabaody Archipelago, the Cobalt siblings have been separated, needing to learn how to live on their own without each other. After a grueling length of separation, Luffy sends a message, that the crew will meet again in two years. How will they have changed? And will they even answer his call?
1. Log 1

South Blue

Clarity Island; Spectrum City

**Crusoe POV**

"Open your eyes." A soft, female voice said.

I felt myself laying on a soft bed. My head was laying on a pillow and my arms were bandaged. It smelled like vanilla and antibacterial disinfectant. The last thing I remembered was the pain in my eyes and...

Kuma

I stiffened. I needed to go help Blaze. As strong as he was, he couldn't fight Kuma on his own. I struggled blindly out of the sheets.

"Whoa there," The voice said. "You need to stay in bed. I promise I won't hurt you."

I reluctantly leaned back.

"Now, could you please open up your eyes for me?"

I slowly opened my lids. It was white. White everywhere. No shapes, no color, no nothing. Just white.

The woman hissed. "It's worse than I thought..."

I heard her grab something that clattered when she picked it up and then poked something sharp into my arm. I immediately felt limp and weak and sleepy. What had she done? She said she wasn't going to hurt me.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to knock you out for a few hours." She said.

Knock me out? How'd she do that by just poking that thing into my...I felt my eyelids slowly close.

* * *

East Blue

**Livia POV**

I trudged in the knee deep snow up the hill where I'd seen a castle like mansion. I shivered, rubbing my arms and watching my breath show up in the air. The wind whipped at my face, tangling my hair and stinging my frozen face. My wounds from the fight with Kuma were screaming at me to stop, but I knew I needed shelter to survive. I moved my wings in front of my face to try and block the wind and ice flying at me, but it only knocked me over back into the snow.

I struggled to get up, my teeth chattering. My fingers had started turning blue. My numb mind slowly reminded me that blue fingers meant frostbite, which meant that I might lose my fingers. I slowly looked up the mansion. I...needed to...get there...now...

I squinted. There was a huge black form standing in the front lawn of the mansion. I blinked once and it was gone. I blinked again and there was a huge, black dog in front of me. It looked down at me with intelligent liquid brown eyes.

"Please," I croaked. How stupid was that? I was desperate enough to talk to a dog. "Help...me..."

The dog blinked once and it slid me onto it's warm back and trotted towards the mansion.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem." The dog replied.

I let out an exhausted breath and burrowed into it's fur. Wait it had talked?! My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

North Blue

Hoken Jima

**Blaze POV**

"Oi...Wake up..."

I felt a stick stabbing itself in my cheek.

"Is it alive?"

"It's a Haole!"

"No, it's a Kokujiin!"

"Same difference! Both mean stupid white man anyway!"

I blinked open my eyes to three boys leaning over me, all with long hair that they tied in some way or another.

"Where...?" I croaked.

"IT SPOKE!" The three boys stumbled backwards, landing on their butts.

My arms trembled with the effort of lifting my body up.

"Whoa, whoa," A boy holding a stick helped me up. "You've got some bad wounds there."

"Where am I?" I asked, rubbing the back of head.

"Hoken Jima." A boy with a brown spiky bun on the back of his head and squinty eyes said, with a smile.

When he saw my confused expression, he elaborated.

"Hoken Jima means Feudal Island." He explained.

I nodded. "Never heard of it before."

"We're in North Blue." The last boy, with spiky dark blue hair said.

They all had some type of headband on, with a jewel in the middle. The boy with stick, obviously the leader, tapped his leg impatiently. He had long purple hair that he tied in a high ponytail. His bangs came up around the side of his face and he had dark, intelligent brown eyes. He reminded me of someone, I just couldn't remember who.

"Are these yours?" The boy with brown hair asked.

He handed me my chains.

"Yeah! Thanks." I wrapped both of them around my waist.

"I'll take you to my mother so we can get you healed up." The leader said. "I'm Genta, by the way."

"I'm Kin." The brown haired boy said.

"And I'm Narazaki." The boy with the dark blue hair said.

I followed them into the gates past the beach. I studied their clothes closely. They all wore these baggy, robe like things, with gauntlets on their hands, and interesting, double toed boots.

"Okaa-san!" Genta yelled loudly as he slid open the sliding door to one of the houses. "Okaa-san!"

He scratched the back of his head, annoyed. "Where's my mother?"

"Oh, Genta!" A woman wearing one of the robes, but a tighter fitting one, rushed into the room.

When she saw me, her jaw dropped slightly. "Genta-kun...do you know who this is?"

He shook his head. "But he's hurt pretty badly, so we need to help him."

His mother stared at me and I returned it equally. She recovered quickly and turned to Genta.

"Alright. I'll help fix him up. Then we'll talk afterwards."

* * *

**Crusoe POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. One eye, my right eye, was dark, but my other eye, there was something strange with it. Everything was so clear, clearer than it had been before, but when I stared at something, it focused on it, and a bunch of numbers in black came up on the bottom of my vision. I rubbed my eye and sat up. There was a full length mirror by my bed and I looked into it. I received the greatest shock of my life.

There was an electric purple iris in my left socket, while my right socket, was a black eyepatch. I slowly raised a finger to both of my eyes. My finger slipped underneath the eyepatch, a hand on my wrist stopped me.

"Mm, mmm," The voice that I'd heard from before say. "Don't look under there."

I looked up at the speaker. It was a woman, about Blaze's age, with soft dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Everything about her was 'soft'.

"My name is Maggie." She said. "I'm sorry, but I could only save one of your eyes. The other...well, it's not pretty."

She took off the mask that was hooked underneath her chin and tossed it onto the table. "What's your name?"

"I'm Cobalt Crusoe," I mumbled, and then sprung out of bed. "I have to go back, I-!"

"Not so fast," Maggie stopped me. "You need to get used to that eye of yours. And I didn't tell you, but we're currently in South Blue."

I widened my eye. "South Blue?"

Maggie furrowed her brow. "I've never seen wounds like yours before. Where have you been? I found you unconscious on the beach inside a ditch that looked remarkably like a huge paw print."

"It's best if you don't know." I said, darkly.

I made my way towards the door, but Maggie grabbed my shirt.

"You're telling me." She said.

After I explained what happened on Sabaody, a troubled expression came onto her face. She just sat there for a few minutes, with her chin in her hands, thinking.

As she thought, I studied the world with my new eye. I realized that my eye would focus on one thing if I stared at it long enough, and then start giving me characteristics about it, telling me how far away it was, how dangerous or destructive it was, or how much power I needed to break it. I also noticed that I could see farther away, and see things that normal humans couldn't see. There was a bit of movement on the bookcase, and my eye flashed towards it. My eye zoomed in and I found that it was small fruit fly flying around.

There was a sudden pounding on the door and Maggie jumped with surprise. She quickly stood up and slid her tools into a drawer and grabbed my blood stained sheets and threw them in the trash. She grabbed my arm and pushed me into the closet.

"Wha-?" I tried to say as she pushed me in.

"Hurry! Don't speak if you want to live!" She hissed urgently.

Maggie shut the door and I peeked through the cracks. She opened the door and a group of marines stood at the door.

"Dr. Hyde Magdelyn." The marine at the door said.

"What can I help you with?" She said, cooly.

"We've received reports that an unidentified human arrived here, on Clarity Island, at 6:30 AM." The marine said.

"And?" Maggie prompted.

"We have sources who say that you took the body."

"How absurd," She laughed. "You know I'm just a poor doctor trying to live in this world.

"Yes, but-"

"Don't come accusing me of something you don't even know about." She growled, reaching into her shirt.

"We...we apologize, Dr. Hyde." The marine seemed to freak out as she reached into her shirt and left with his group.

Maggie sighed and slumped into her chair. I slid out of the closet. I thought that that woman wouldn't hurt a fly, but my opinion of her had totally changed.

"Doctor, huh." I said.

She nodded.

"It looks like they don't take too well to them here?" I said, trying to lower the tension in the room.

"They don't," She sighed. "They treat us as they treated the historians of Ohara. Like devils."

She brushed her hair out of her face. "Because we've found out how to meddle with time."

A small gasp came out of my mouth. "Like...without a devil fruit?"

She nodded. "What're you getting so excited about?"

"I...I have a time based Paramecia Devil Fruit ability!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Maggie sat up. "Really? We've never met a time based User before! You could help us with our research and we could help you with expanding your power to it's fullest!"

I nodded, a wide grin on my face. I would be stronger than Blaze. I was excited. I could finally stand on the same platform as him.

* * *

**Livia POV**

I woke up in a large bed, with a towel placed on my forehead. My body ached, but it was warm. My throat ached. I turned my head to the side and saw the dog sitting by the roaring fire, watching me.

"How are you?" It asked me.

I sat straight up and screeched, which made my throat hurt even more. "IT TALKED AGAIN!"

"Please, don't panic!" It said. "My name is Boone, I don't mean any harm!"

"Boone?" I quieted down.

He nodded encouragingly. "I ate the Shaberi Shaberi no Mi. Talk Talk Fruit. It allows me to speak any language human and animal alike."

I stared at Boone closely, who started to have a nervous air about him. I smiled.

"You're cute."

"Boone, glad to see you're getting along with our guest." A man's voice rang through the room as he opened the door.

"Master-san!" Boone barked.

I saw his silhouette, and then his full face as he walked into the firelight. It was a tall man, a little taller than Zoro and a few inches shorter than Blaze, with a pointy goatee, long gray hair which he tied in a low pony tail and small, squinted eyes. He dressed very formally, with a black suit and black tie, with a long, thin rapier in it's sheath at his side. His face was kind and his beaming smile filled the whole room.

"I've wanted to meet you for a long time," He said. "Cobalt Livia-san!"

My breath caught in my throat. " 'Tact Composer, Cornello Ilbert. Former tactician of the Roger Pirates!"

"Hahaha," He laughed as he got closer to my bedside and patted Boone's head. "That's right."

He leaned down and looked at me. "It's been a while since those times."

I blinked. How many members of the Roger Pirates was fate planning for me to meet?

"We have more important matters to discuss," Ilbert turned, and grabbed something in a long, black case. "I hear you're in need of a weapon?" 


	2. Log 2

**A/N:** Happy Birthday to my favoritist Guest! It's still the eighth of October where I live, so it's still your birthday. Aaannndd, it's the eighth of October which means eight more days till my birthday! Wahoo! (*awkwardly cheer)

Anyway, here's a few more vocab words:

Jii-Jii: A rude way to say 'old man

Ossan: A kind of rough way to say old man

Gaki: Brat

Kozou: A way of saying 'kid' by looking down on them

And if you don't know what Mugiwara means...It means Straw Hat...

Ok there will be Haki references in this chapter, so those of you who watch subbed or dubbed, Kenbunshoku no Haki(Mantra) is Color of Observation Haki or Observation Haki.

Busoshoku Haki is Color of Arms Haki or Armament Haki.

Haoshoku Haki is Color of the Supreme King or Conqueror's Haki.

* * *

Log 2

_Impel Down_

Barnes Koga paced inside Portgas D. Ace and Jinbe's cell.

"Fire-Fist," He said urgently. "If you talk, I can get you out of here."

Ace said nothing.

"Ace!"

Again, no reply.

Koga sighed and pushed up his glasses. He leaned against the bars of the cell, fiddling with the gun barrel on his arm.

"How come we should trust you if you're Kuma's servant?" Jinbe asked, roughly.

"Because," Koga's eyes flashed. "I am," A scream ripped from a prisoner's throat and Jinbe could not hear what Koga said, but could see the words he mouthed.

"Son." Koga finished.

Jinbe's eyes widened. Koga was that man's son?

"Koga-sama!" A few marines ran down the hallway. "Kuma-sama is calling you!"

Koga nodded. "I'll be right there." The marines ran off as Koga waved his hand, dismissing them.

He turned to the imprisoned pair. "I apologize I could not help you further," Koga turned. "But Ace,"

Ace showed no signs that he'd heard the Royal Shichibukai's servant.

"Mugiwara no Luffy will come save you."

* * *

**Blaze POV**As my wounds were tended to, I found out what Genta's mother was so shocked about. At first, I thought it was because I was a pirate that she recognized, but it was something totally different. Apparently the Master of the land was looking for a tall, red haired man with green eyes that looked catlike. I had fit the description perfectly. The guards of the palace were going to come and take me to this Master person, whom I was not so sure I wanted to meet. He claimed that I was to ge their Savior.

"There," Genta's mother, Eri said. "You're good to go."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Karuzakari Household!" There was a pounding on the door.

"Hai!" Eri went and slid the door open.

A group of imperial guards were standing there in a group. "We're here for the Savior."

"He's right here." Eri pushed me out the door.

I turned. "Wait-"

"Take care of Genta and his friends!" Eri waved as the guards walked me along. "They'll be at the palace, so keep an eye on them for me please!"

As I walked with the guards, people started to pour out of their homes. I walked up the steps to the asian looking palace and there were people lined on them, searching my face. There was a slight hum to the air, as everyone was whispering to each other about me.

"Did you see?"

"He's finally here!"

"He's quite handsome isn't he?"

As I looked through the crowd, I saw a familiar flash of hazel eyes and long, black hair and felt the familiar presence of _her_. I jerked with surprise and craned my neck, trying to see better.

It couldn't be Sallya, could it?

"Come on." One of the guards gently prodded me forward.

We walked through the huge red doors with golden handles. They led me into a long room and had me sit before the closed sliding doors. There was a crowd in there also. I saw Genta, Kin and Narazaki at the forefront and Genta waved at me. I grinned and turned back towards the sliding doors. A strange sensation came upon me. It was like...I could feel everyone's feelings and thoughts inside the room. I could feel her presence again as well.

I blinked and the flow of feelings suddenly stopped. There was something seriously strange going on.

The sliding doors opened and a man sat at the throne, his legs crossed and his hands resting on the arms of the chair. All of the people inside the room bowed.

"The Master!" A waiting servant announced.

The Master grinned, showing pointed teeth. I narrowed my eyes. I was getting a weird vibe from him. The Master was quite pale and had long, spiky blood red hair and cold, pitiless black eyes. On his hands were sharp looking black claw like things, that had a red outline on them that looked like blood. He wore a gold robe thing, which I learned was called a kimono, over something that resembled a black and red jumpsuit.

"Nnnhee!" He cackled. "You've come at last! The, Savior of Hoken Jiima!" The Master said the last part with a bit of sarcasm.

I said nothing and only stared.

"You'll be staying with us," A glint shone in his eye. "Forever, right?"

I frowned. "No. I plan on leaving right away."

There were gasps in the crowd. "He defied the Master!"

Something inside the Master snapped. I saw a muscle twitch in his jaw and his pupils dilate and then contract.

"How...unfortunate," Said he, standing up. "But there's one tinsy winsy little problem, Cobalt Blaze."

My eyes widened. He knew my name. He must've been lying to the people of Hoken Jiima when he said I was their "Savior". He was lying so he could get to me.

"I can't let you leave."

"Well I am." I said, standing up and turning to go.

I heard a flutter of fabric and turned back. The Master was rushing at me with his claws pointed at me and I had no time to defend myself. I saw a flash of long black hair and heard the squelch of a blade being imbedded in flesh. I ran my eyes up and down the body of the person who just had saved me.

"Sallya?" I breathed.

The Master pulled out his blades from her and she dropped to the ground, but I caught her before she hit the earth.

"What...what...why?" I whispered, shocked. "How?"

Sallya lifted a trembling finger to my lips.

"It was real," She said, her voice weak as she tried to stem the flow of blood on her chest. "It was real for me too."

Sallya leaned up and kissed me softly on the lips. Her lips tasted metallic and had the tangy taste of blood on them, the taste of death. I felt her head fall back as she used her last breath.

"I loved you, Blaze."

I held Sallya's body in my arms, not processing anything. Sallya...was dead...And she had loved me. She said so herself; It'd been real for her.

"Oh dear," The Master tutted. "A pretty face gone to waste."

I angrily looked at the "Master" in the face.

"How dare you..."

"What?" The Master smirked.

"How dare you!" I yelled and stood up, Sallya's blood all over my hands.

A slight wind ruffled the Master's hair and people started fainting in the crowd as I yelled this.

The Master cocked his head to the side. "You're a curious one, aren't you?"

He vanished in a flash, but I had a general sense of where he was going. He was aiming for my neck, I could feel it. I leaned to the side, but the Master was quick. He cut a small "X" shaped cut on the lower part of the left side of my jaw.

"You used it again there too." He said.

I turned at stared at him. He watched me, thinking hard about something. The Master then waved his hands.

"Take him away."

Guards rushed at me and grabbed my arms. I struggled to get out. I could've easily broken out of them if I wanted to, but I was still shocked about Sallya's death. They tossed me into a dark stairway and I rolled down it, hearing their laughter as I got deeper and deeper down.

I finally stopped rolling and felt half of my face inside a puddle. I moaned as I slowly got up. Rolling down the stairs did not feel good.

A lamp was lit and I squinted as my eyes got used to the light. I found that this was a huge basement area that looked endless. I turned towards the source of the light. A boy who looked like he was about fourteen sat there, barefoot, with a completely shaved head, the kanji for love tattooed onto his forehead. He was wearing white Buddhist monk robes and wore a red round bead necklace. But the most unnerving thing about the boy was when he snapped open his slanted eyes, they were two different colors, the left a dark violet and the right, a pure gold.

"Hello, Cobalt Mason Blaze." He said quietly.

I was shocked. No one knew my middle name yet this kid who hardly knew me knew it.

"I am Shirohaka Gorohoshi. You may call me Shirohoshi."

Shirohoshi. White Star. I studied the kid.

"You are confused, angry, hurt," He said, his eyes now watching the opposite wall. "You are worried about your lover, and her unborn child."

This kid was crazy. How did he know all this stuff?

"She will be fine," He continued, closing his eyes. "The child will delivered safely."

"How do you know all these things?!" I burst out. "You're just a gaki!"

Shirohoshi's eyes snapped open. "Do not backtalk me, kozou."

I jerked back. He called me kozou, yet I was older than him. Who did he think he was?

He suddenly pressed his temple. "Forgive me. I lost my tongue there."

I heard him sigh. "Cobalt Blaze, I do not look my age."

"What?" I snapped back.

"My boy," He turned to me. "I am five hundred years old."

"What?!" I coughed.

"I am actually quite young." He said.

"YOUNG?!" I exclaimed.

"Forget I ever said that." He sighed, standing up. "We need you to become stronger to stand up the Raiden."

"Raiden?" I questioned.

"The Master?" He said. "Blood Reaper; Raiden?"

"The bounty hunter who never left his prey alive." I muttered.

"Yes," Shirohoshi confirmed. "And he's after your head. He took over this island a couple weeks prior to your arrival."

I stood up as well.

"You met Genta, I presume?"

I nodded.

"He is the true leader of Hoken Jiima," Shirohoshi told me. "Even though he is only sixteen, he is the rightful heir."

I grinned. "He seems like the type."

"Enough chatter," He waved his arm. "Attack me."

He wanted me to...attack him?

"Most preferably in your Zoan fruit," He said. "You are already quite competent with your weapons of choice."

How much did this guy know about me?

I turned into my half beast form and charged at him. He vanished and I swung around, confused, the tiger part of me wanting to break out.

"Pitiful." I heard by my ear and I was forced to my knees.

"Again." Shirohoshi commanded.

I growled as I stood up. I was pissed. I had let some Jii-jii monk beat me up and I hadn't even gotten a hit on him. I barreled at him and managed to clip his shoulder. He was surprised, but his surprise slipped off his face as he grabbed my lowered head. I couldn't move an inch.

"Let go of your anger!" He hissed. "Your hatred for the World Government overpowers your potential!"

He let me go. "Turn back."

I couldn't.

"Calm your mind. Think of nature. Think of the wind, the rushing river, the sounds of the ocean."

I slowly felt myself return to my normal state.

"You must remember to empty yourself of anger. Or you can never beat Raiden. Watch me carefully."

Shirohoshi appeared before my eyes and very abruptly, turned into a huge, white asian dragon. He must've had the Lizard Lizard Fruit: Model Dragon.

Smoke fizzled out of his mouth and he hissed at me, but didn't approach me threateningly. Shirohoshi then turned back without any apparent difficulty.

"Now you must do as I did."

* * *

**Livia POV**

"Again!"Ilbert commanded. "I'm aiming to kill this time. Be careful."

I sighed and wiped the sweat off my upper lip. I swung the two gunblades around, blocking Ilbert's attacks with his rapier. Ilbert's gift to me was the two, silver gunblades, each with a charm hanging from it's butt. It had both the functions of a short sword and a pistol. It was heavier than what I was used to, on the minus, and I was struggling to handle it, even though I was stronger than most women my age.

I began to notice a pattern in Ilbert's attacks and started giving out my own slashes and thrusts. Ilbert's brow started to crease and I gave a small smile. I was getting to him. I used my old move that I always had used with my old swords and slid my blade against his. I hooked the hilt with the tip of the blade and knocked his blade out of his hands. I pressed the gunblade to his throat.

"My...win..." I said, through deep breaths.

Quick as a snake, Ilbert tried grabbing a knife out of his hidden pocket. I knocked it away with the butt of my other gunblade and pushed him onto the ground. I straddled him and cocked my gun, pointing it at his head.

"Bang bang," I smiled. "You're dead."

Ilbert laughed, a loud, hearty laugh. "You've beaten me, Livia ne-chan! Me, Tact Composer! Hahahaha!"

Boone barked. "There's someone at the door, Master-sama!"

"Oh, I'll be right there!" Ilbert called.

I slid off him and he stood up, straightened his tie and made his way to the door. I was trying to find an area on my body where I could place the new weapons when Ilbert walked back in.

"Livia, this is someone I want you to meet." There was a tall, hooded man behind him. "This is Monkey D. Dragon, leader of the Revolutionary Army."

The man slipped off his hood. "I've wanted to meet you for a long time, Cobalt Livia."

I gasped. "You're Luffy's father?!"

He grinned. "I heard you're part of his crew?"

I nodded.

"Good to hear they all survived."

"You look like him, you know." Dragon started.

"Like who?" I asked.

At this, Ilbert took Dragon to the side. I caught words like "Don't...she doesn't...best not say..."

Dragon nodded and turned to me. "There is one important question I'd like to ask."

"What?" I said, trying to ignore the fact that their prior private conversation was about me.

"Would you like to join the Revolutionary Army for a time being?"

* * *

I slowly walked onto their ship, the snow falling around my face. I turned back and looked at Ilbert.

"Thanks...For everything."

He smiled and wrapped me up in a hug. "Thanks for helping me relive my moments as part of the Roger Pirates."

I felt tears prick my eyes. I had really grown to care for that old man.

"Well," He let go of me. "You should go soon."

I nodded and started onto the deck. I stopped though, as I felt a pair of brown eyes staring at me. I turned and watched Boone as he looked like he wanted to say something. Ilbert laughed.

"Go ahead Boone."

Boone looked up, startled.

"You want to go with her, don't you?" Boone nodded. "Then go!"

Boone hesitated, then bounded onto the ship, tackling me and licking my face.

"Boone, stop!" I giggled.

"Goodbye, Livia ne-san!" Ilbert called, waving as the ship moved forward.

I waved until he was out of sight. I turned to Dragon.

"I never asked him what the name of the island was..." I sighed.

"This island has no name." Dragon replied, studying the map.

I was surprised. An island with no name? That was new. I'd never heard of that before.

"So where're we going?" I asked.

"This island you were just on is in East Blue," Dragon said. "Off the coast of Tequila Wolf. We're going there."

* * *

**Blaze POV**

I stood in the throne room once more, facing Raiden. Genta was unconcious on the ground. I had fought him, my Sabertooth against his Bear and I'd won through Haki, trying not to kill him. he'd been brainwashed into believing that I was the enemy and had gone after me. During my training with Shirohoshi, he had trained me hard in the ways of Haki. I had my Mantra and my Haoshoku Haki refined. I found out that Mantra was what I had unknowingly used when I felt Sallya's presence. I had also found out what Zoro was asking me about on Thriller Bark, about what I'd done to Oz. That had been my Haoshoku Haki at work.

I had defeated Genta through Haoshoku Haki, ultimately overpowering him with the power of my will.

Shirohoshi lay on the ground, blood staining his white robe. Raiden had stabbed him just before I had defeated Genta. I stood there, watching as he struggled against my Haki. Raiden was tripping over his feet and stumbling to stay upright.

"Why...can you beat me?" He rasped.

"I've let go of my anger." I replied, simply.

Raiden toppled over and I turned my back on him to check on Shirohoshi. He had terrible wounds, Raiden had impaled him good. I suddenly heard a whistle of wind, and then a bear's roar. I watched as Raiden's body flew down into the ravine and turned around as I saw Genta change back into a human. He stumbled and I caught him by the shoulders.

"You did well." I whispered.

A sob came out of his mouth. "Thank you...thank you...you saved my people...thank you..."

* * *

_**We now speed up the time to where Luffy has failed in saving his brother at Marineford. Fire-Fist Ace has just died and Mugiwara no Luffy has gone into shock. Akainu is now heading towards the shocked, immobilized Luffy...**_

Koga stared at Akainu, the man he hated most as he made his way towards Mugiwara no Luffy. Koga knew he would be executed for this, but he had to do it. The time called for him to now, do the right thing. He ran as Akainu got closer to Luffy, but stopped ad Marco blocked Akainu's lava fist.

"If we don't keep Ace's little brother alive," He said, through gritted teeth. "It'll be the Whitebeard Pirates ultimate faliure!"

Koga clenched his jaw. It was his turn now.

"Jinbe!" Koga barked. "Take Mugiwara to safety!"

"Ah..." Jinbe looked shocked at Koga protecting Luffy. "Yes, yes, right away!"

He scooped up Luffy and ran through the crowds of frozen marines and pirates alike.

Akainu pushed against Marco and Marco's feet started to slide.

"Twenty Double Shot Twist; Bomb!" Forty barbs shot from Koga's Gatling gun barrel attached to his arm and exploded on Akainu all at once.

Akainu turned. "You've grown...Those hurt a little...Tricky of you, using Busoshoku Haki on those barbs."

"Of course I've grown, you shitty old man," Koga muttered darkly. "You never took the time to watch me actually grow at all."

"Oh, I'd thought you'd have more respect for me than that," Akainu said. "My son."

"Admiral Akainu had a son?" Marines whispered. "His name is different!"

"You can change names." Koga said. "I took my mother's name because I didn't want this filth's name with mine."

"Have a little more respect for your father, son." Akainu growled and shot lava at Koga.

Koga jumped out of the way over and over again as the two exchanged shots. Koga got a little too close to Akainu and his punched a hole into his arm. Koga's excruciating yell of pain echoed across Marineford. Akainu punched another hole into his arm. Koga yelled and yelled again.

"This is how you learn." Akainu growled.

He punched a final shot into Koga's heart. Koga clenched his jaw, regrowing barb after barb after barb around his heart m as Akainu melted each one. But the barbs were affecting him, because as much as Koga was hurt, he still coated the barbs with Busoshoku Haki and let his deadliest poison that he was generating seep into the barbs that he was also self generating.

"Akainu!" Whitebeard growled.

He dropped Koga and turned the face the great pirate. Koga felt himself losing consciousness as Akainu criticized the old pirate.

"At least," Whitebeard replied. "I don't kill my own sons."

Koga's eyes shut.

* * *

**Blaze POV**

I felt a twinge of pain in my chest. I shuddered and rubbed the area over my heart. Genta noticed this and pulled me aside.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm ok."

I frowned. What was wrong?

* * *

_**Marineford; After Whitebeard's Death**_

Koga twitched his hands and stood up. In the distance, he saw Akainu obliterate Jinbe. He looked, and upon seeing Marco he called, weakly to him.

"Marco! I owe you for this one but...can you fly me over there?"

Marco looked shocked. "Are you crazy? He almost killed you the first time!"

"Please Marco." Koga insisted.

Marco turned into a Phoenix and picked Koga up in his talons. He then dropped Koga quickly off on the frozen sea and flew back towards the fight inland. Akainu walked closer towards Jinbe and Luffy's fallen bodies. Koga watched and struggled to say, "One Double Kill Shot."

An explosive and poisonous barb flew through the air and Akainu moved out of the way. He then turned, and gave Koga a look.

"Didn't you learn your lesson?" He snarked and tackled Koga with his lava hands. Koga just slammed into the ground, too weak to defend or cry out in pain.

"I didn't want to do this." Akainu said, raising his fist. "But I have to."

He drove it into Koga's chest. Koga fell back, silently choking on the rush of blood that flowed into his mouth. Akainu stood up, and started once more towards Jinbe and Luffy. Aokiji started to follow him, but was stopped by a hand grasping his pant leg tightly.

"Ao...kiji..." Koga gurgled.

Koga said something, but too quiet for him to hear. Aokiji knelt down next to him and put his ear next to Koga's lips. Koga grasped Aokiji's vest as he spoke. Aokiji then nodded and looked at Koga's face.

Once Aokiji gave another affirmative nod, Koga smiled and released his hold on his vest, and Barnes Koga's hand fell to the ground.

* * *

**Blaze POV**

I gasped and clutched my chest, keeling over.

"Blaze!" Genta shouted. "Somebody! Doctor!"

It felt like someone was ripping my heart out of my chest and was squeezing it before my eyes. It was an excruciating pain I'd never felt before. Hot tears started pouring out of my eyes and that's when it hit me.

Something was wrong with Koga. He was either hurt badly, dying, or dead.

I cried and cried, clutching my chest like a child clutches their toy to them dearly. I wished that I had been able to spend more time with Koga, been able to have said a nicer word to him. And now he was gone.

And I never got the chance to say goodbye. 


	3. Log 3

Log 3

**Livia POV**

We docked at Tequila Wolf while the Revolutionary soldiers swarmed the snowy grounds. Apparently, the government had been using slaves and tried to build a continuous bridge between the islands. Ilbert's island was just off the coast of Tequila Wolf. I didn't realize that we were so close to the World Government.

"I smell so much blood." Boone scrunched his nose.

A few officers came rushing towards Dragon, walking with an old man and a tall, familiar looking raven haired woman.

I squinted.

"Robin?!" I exclaimed.

She whipped around, her face full of surprise "Livia-chan?!"

I had never been happier to see that smart ass woman.

"Robin!" I reached up and swung my arms around her neck.

Robin seemed surprised, but hugged me back. I released her and stepped back. Her stomach was getting bigger. She noticed me looking at it, and smiled.

"Your stomach's big." I said.

Robin nodded and rubbed the area. "I have a feeling it's going to be a girl."

"A girl?" I said, with surprise. "Really?"

She nodded.

Boone padded up next to me. "Is this a member of your crew, Livia?" He asked.

Robin looked at him with surprise. "He can talk?"

I nodded. "Devil Fruit. And yeah, Boone, she's the archeologist. She's with Blaze, my older brother."

At the mention of Blaze's name, Robin looked up hopefully. "Have you heard anything from him?"

I shook my head.

She sighed and once again, looked distant. Boone approached her.

"I'm Boone. Livia's dog. Nice to meet you." He said.

"My name is Nico Robin," She replied with a sad smile. "Nice to meet you as well."

There was a newspaper in someone's bag and I snatched it. I hadn't read the newspaper in so long and I wasn't up to date with the war at Marineford. I read the heading and my eyes flew to the picture.

"R-Robin," I stuttered. "L-Look at this!"

* * *

**Crusoe POV**

I stood in the kitchen with Maggie while she cooked the eggs.

"Can you speed it up for me?" She muttered.

"Sure thing." I stretched out my hand and just the eggs turned black and white.

It was like seeing a sped up video. The eggs crackled and hardened, turning into a sunny side up.

"Thanks." She smiled.

The professors at the secret lab that she worked at had taught me how to speed up time. They had figured out how to rewind time, but I still hadn't gotten the hang of it. I also mastered the way of selecting a certain object and only that object would be affected by my time manipulating abilities. I had gotten used to the eyepatch and my cyborg eye as I learned how to use it proficiently, naturally zooming in and out onto an object at will and selecting the certain type of data that I wanted it to show.

Maggie slid a cup of coffee towards me and tossed a newspaper at me.

"Take a look at this." She said.

I opened up the newspaper, smelling fresh ink. I squinted as I read the headlines and looked at the picture. It was Luffy, standing there with his hat on his heart and a tattoo that read "3D2Y", but the 3D was crossed out.

"You said that you guys were going to meet up in three days at Sabaody, right?" Maggie said.

I nodded.

"Well, I think it means, you were going to meet in three days, but now, you'll meet in two years."

Smart woman. It made sense; Three Days, Two Years.

"So...Does this mean that you'll be leaving?" Maggie said, reaching into her shirt and pulling out the pistol that was hidden in her cleavage.

Another thing I learned about Maggie; she was a former pirate.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Soon?" She said.

"Uh huh."

I suddenly felt her wrap her arms, from behind, around my shoulders. She smelled like vanilla.

"Crusoe...do you have to go?" She whispered, her lips brushing my neck.

"Yes." I whispered back.

Her femininity was almost overpowering as her hair cascaded around my neck. She squeezed tighter as I said yes and I felt something wet roll down her cheek and fall onto my neck.

"Maggie." I twisted in my chair and looked at her.

Once my face was this close to hers, I noticed that she had a few freckles splayed across her nose. I stared into her brown eyes and she stared into my one, purple eye. She leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. Her kiss tasted salty, like tears. I let her kiss me, but as she leaned into it, I pulled out. Maggie looked at me with a hurt expression on her face.

"I-I can't." I said and turned away from her.

"Why?" She asked.

"I love this girl on my ship," I replied. "Nami."

Maggie withdrew her arms from me. "She's lucky."

"I'm sorry." I replied.

"No, you're fine," She said, taking my empty plate.

I stood up. "This doesn't mean that we're not friends."

"No," She placed her hands on my chest. "But these few months...You've made me fall in love with you. I love how careless you are, how childish you are, how...handsome you are."

I sighed and took her hands into mine. "I'm sorry, really."

She smiled. "It's ok. I might as enjoy the last two years I have with you."

* * *

**Blaze POV**

I sat on the floor reading the newspaper. Two years, huh. I placed the newspaper back onto the floor. My child would be two by then. I wondered how big Robin had gotten. I missed her so much. It felt like only yesterday, we had kissed for the first time in her bedroom. I missed her hair, I missed her eyes, I missed the way she smiled at me all the time. I wanted to run my hands all over her body. I needed her so much.

Shirohoshi limped inside my room, using a wooden cane that looked like a thick stick for support. His fight with Raiden had injured him badly, and he couldn't walk without the support of the cane.

"Your lover is Nico Robin?" He asked incredulously.

I nodded. He had some voodoo magic power so he could read my mind like a book.

"Its not voodoo magic, boy." Shirohoshi lowered himself into a chair.

I smiled. Typical Shirohoshi.

"I told you, there no need to worry about Nico Robin. The child_ will_ be delivered safely."

I looked down. "I know, but...I can't help but worry."

"I understand." he said.

Shirohoshi understood? A man who seemed like he had the least romantic life understood. Huh.

"But that's beside the point," Shirohoshi said. "Blaze, I came here to tell you something else."

I looked up into his two different colored eyes.

"Blaze...I am dying."

My eyes widened.

But what he said made sense. Just three days ago, he looked like a fourteen year old, but today, he looked like a nineteen year old. He looked down at the newspaper laying beside me.

"You must leave when two years come." He said.

"What, want me to leave?" I said, angrily. "That's why you're dying, huh, old man?"

"You want to see Nico Robin, do you not?" He shot back. "And I do not want you to stay here forever. I have waited five hundred years so I could train you. The Gods called me to look for a tall, red haired, green eyed man who had a Zoan Devil Fruit and fought with two chains. They told me this when I was fourteen, and they made me immortal, that is, immortal until your training was finished. That is why I am growing at such a rapid rate now."

I was shocked. The Gods called him to train me? And Shirohoshi, die? That was impossible. He was my mentor, my friend. There was no way he could die.

"Yes, my friend. I am dying." Shirohoshi smiled.

"Old man," I said with a low voice, my lower lip trembling. "You can't just...die on me after all we've been through."

He limped over to me and clasped my shoulder with a grin. "Then let's enjoy our last two years, shall we?"

"How you can you be so," I searched for a word. "Joyous when you know you're going to die?"

"Because my student," He said. "Just turned into a master."

* * *

Barnes Koga lay on a medical bed, an oxygen mask on his nose and mouth. Admiral Akainu sat next to the bed and stared at his rebellious son who looked just like his mother. Akainu hadn't wanted to punch him in the chest like that, but Koga had left him no choice. His wife had been distraught when she'd heard that Akainu had burned through Koga's chest with his lava. He protested that Koga was being rebellious. After all, Koga was his son too, and Akainu had to teach him discipline.

He had been surprised when Kuma showed up and told him that Kuma'd be looking after his son, _Barnes_ Koga when he got older. Not Sakazuki Koga. That was when a red flag flew up in his mind. And then when he became nineteen, he started becoming friendly with the Cobalt idiot's kids. Especially the one that showed the most resistance, the red haired kid who looked the most like Mason. When those three had escaped, Akainu was surprised that Koga didn't go with them, instead, choosing to follow Kuma around. Koga had fought well against the pirates at Marineford. Akainu had started thinking that Koga would make a good Vice Admirial, maybe even an Admirial, until he unexpectedly protected Mugiwara no Luffy and Marco the Phoenix.

Akainu sighed. He was overjoyed when his wife bare him a son, and he had so much faith in him. Koga had so much potential, and he had failed to please him. Akainu stood up and pushed his chair back, giving his dying son one more look. Deep down in his heart, he knew he shouldn't have done what he did, but his motto, "Thorough Justice" rang through his mind and he turned and left the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the shorter chapter. This was more like a space-filler really, so the dialogue and action was probably really crappy. 


	4. Log 4

**A/N: 1,2, Sunshine, 4, WE GO!

* * *

**

Log 4

_2 Years Later..._

A man wearing a bright light green open vest with a hood, dark purple pants that were rolled up to his mid-calf and white shoes walked alone down the streets of Grove 48. On his bare chest muscular chest, glinted a gold chain necklace. He had his hands in his pockets, the hands wearing gold sparkling fingerless gloves. No one on the streets had seen him before, as his hood covered half of his face, only allowing people to see his grin.

"Ahh...Haven't been here in a while." He sighed, grinned wider and stretched, placing his arms behind his head. "Hm?"

He had ran into a girl holding a purse. The girl dropped her purse as he hit her and knelt down to gather the contents as they had spilled out.

"Oh, sorry." The man said. "My bad."

He helped her gather her things. As he had knelt down, she saw under his hood and blushed, seeing that he was a good looking man.

"Here ya go." The man handed her her purse.

"Thank you." She said, ever blushing all the while.

He smirked and turned around and bumped into another person. "Aw, gosh I'm sorry. I'm slightly distracted today."

The overweight man into whom he'd bumped into looked shocked, almost looking as if he was saying, "How dare you have the guts to bump into me?"

He was wearing a straw hat that was frayed at the ends, and a too small red vest. The man with the green hood smirked. This was too good. Was that man trying to mimic Luffy, or something?

"Y-You just," The man stuttered. "J-J-Just bumped into me!"

The man with the hood, snorted softly. "That I did, sir. I'm sorry. I'll be on my way now."

He tried to make his way past the man, but the man slid in his way.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man growled. "Don't think that "I'm sorry" is gonna cut it, kid. Do you know who I am?"

The hooded man just looked amused.

"I'm Mugiwara no Luffy!" He crowed. "The son of the revolutionary leader, Monkey D. Dragon! Grandson of the Hero, Garp!"

The hooded man snorted again. "Oh? You are, huh?"

Fake Luffy looked enraged. The civilians glanced at the pair with fearful glances.

"That mans done for!" One hissed. "That's Mugiwara no Luffy! I heard he shows no mercy!"

"How dare you talk to our captain like that!" A stout ginger burst out.

The man studied her and came to the conclusion that it was Fake Nami.

"Yeah, how dare you!" The other three with him chimed in. Fake Sogeking and Fake Franky and Fake...

Blaze?!

The hooded man squinted at the short, stout pig looking man sporting wild red hair that did not fit him and laughed aloud.

"Hey!" Fake Luffy roared. "Are you even listening to me?!"

He cocked a pistol and shot. There were screams and shouts in the crowd. The man lazily turned his head.

"You didn't have to do that," He drawled. "I said I was sorry."

He outstretched his hand and a soft golden glow emitted from it.

"Time Flat Focus."

The round, black bullet turned gray and stopped right before it hit the mans hand. The man plucked it out of the air with his index finger and thumb. Fake Luffy toppled over in surprise. The bullet turned back to it's normal color of black. The man walked past Fake Luffy and dropped the bullet.

"Well, I'll be on my way now." He smiled as he said this. Fake Luffy could see into his hood and shivered as he saw only one, bright violet eye glint with glee in the dark cover of the hood.

The hooded man felt a familiar presence and looked back at the crowd of people. He searched the crowd and saw nothing out of place. Only a small weird looking guy, wearing a speckled robe with a hood and carrying a larger than life round backpack. He frowned, turned and walked off.

* * *

A woman with long thick wavy brown hair, which she had in a messy, loose braid, walked through the crowd of people, a small child hanging tightly onto her hand and a large black dog following her. In her mouth, there was a smoking cigarette. There were numerous tattoos on her body, and she had light blue, pink, lilac and blonde streaks in her hair. She was wearing a white collard shirt which she left open, exposing a bit of her very large breasts, tying the ends together under her cleavage, showing her midriff. She also wore a blue scarf around her waist and brown pants with mid thigh black boots. The woman had a stunningly beautiful face that was currently furrowed in concentration. In one hand, she held the child's, in another hand, she held a black poster. She had a pair of white wings on her back that were fluttering anxiously.

The woman cocked an eyebrow to the left. To a normal person, there wasn't anyone there, but to the woman, a man in a black suit stood there, thinking he was hidden from her view. She sped up her pace and slid into an alleyway where another woman, tall, with long black hair, wearing a half open short sleeve blue leather jacket that was cut short to expose her midriff and a pink sari like skirt stood. She wore brown aviators and carried a pink backpack.

"I think we shook them off." The woman said, lifting her sunglasses to reveal large, blue eyes. "Is there anyone else out there, Livia-chan?"

The other woman whose name was apparently Livia, leaned half out the walls of the alleyway. "I don't see anyone, Robin."

Robin handed Livia a brown poster, while she took the hand of the child.

"Are you ok?" Robin leaned down to the child's eye level.

The child nodded solemnly.

"Mugiwara Pirates recruiting new members?!" Livia exclaimed. "What the hell?"

"I can't make sense of it either." Robin added.

"Well, take a look at this." Livia handed Robin the black poster.

"Soul King Brook?" Robin read aloud. "Soul King? What is going on here?"

* * *

"OW! Are these two extremely beautiful ladies I see Nico Robin and Cobalt Livia?" Franky did his trademark "super" pose on the deck of Sunny.

The pair just stared at him until Robin smiled. "Franky, you haven't changed at all, have you?"

They stepped onto the deck, covered in squishy bubble coating.

"I have changed!" Franky insisted. "I've gotten manlier! Stronger! You'll be surprised at the power flowing from me!"

Livia laughed. "Alright, Franky."

He suddenly noticed the child. "Is this-?"

Robin nodded.

He grinned and leaned down so he was eye to eye with the child, lifting his sunglasses as he did so.

"Hey, my name's Franky," He said. "Touch my nose for five seconds."

The child tentatively reached out a finger and pressed on the cyborg's metal nose. His hair suddenly poofed out in a huge Afro. The child looked startled, and then started to giggle.

"OW~!" Franky sang.

He stood up and patted the child's head, gently, with his huge red hands.

"Your dad's a pretty superrr guy." Franky told the child. "Speaking of that, have you met Blaze yet?"

Robin shook her head sadly and looked out towards the hill that they'd come from from. "I've missed him so much...I wonder how much he's grown...I wonder if-if he really is coming back."

Livia squeezed her friend's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll be here."

Robin was surprised on how much closer they'd grown during these past two years. Livia still had her angry outbursts at Robin, it was in her nature to do so, but they'd become the best of friends while they survived together.

"Oh, Franky," Livia turned to the now sitting Franky who was petting Boone. "What do they mean by 'Soul King?'"

"Oh, about Brook, huh," Franky said, taking a sip of his cola. "He's become a superr star since we found him on Thriller Bark. He might not even return to become a pirate."

* * *

A tall, lone man stood on the top of a building, watching Fake Luffy assemble his crew. He furrowed his brow and crossed his arms, thinking hard.

"Oh? Who is this man?" A high pitched voice asked behind him.

"Perona?" He asked with a smile.

"You're different. You've gotten manlier." She said, dropped her umbrella and teddy bear, got up on her tiptoes and smashed her lips onto his.

The man's green eyes widened as Perona slid her tongue into his mouth, giving him another taste of that familiar cotton candy. He was so surprised -he hadn't kissed a woman for two years- that he let her kiss him multiple times before she pulled back.

"I know you didn't want me to," She started, licking her lips. "But it's not like I'm going to see you again, so might as well leave it all here."

"Uh, uh, uh..." The man stuttered.

"What's wrong with you?" Perona asked.

"N-n-nothing!" The man defended.

"Well," She played with his hair. "The marines are swarming Sabaody so you better get going to your ship."

"Uh, yeah, ok. Thanks Perona."

* * *

**Livia POV**

I leaned on the railing of Sunny as Usopp's eyes glittered as I showed him my gunblades.

"Those are vintage! I bet you got really strong, Livia!" He exclaimed.

I smiled. "We'll just have to see, won't we?"

"That's still interesting of you," Usopp said. "You switched to a long range weapon, when you used to have a melee weapon."

"No, this is both." I said, starting to show him the functions of my weapons.

"Robin!" A familiar voice called out. "Livia!"

We both looked up. "Nami!"

Nami's hair had gotten longer, and she was just wearing a bikini. I giggled to myself. Crusoe'd probably like that.

She walked onto the deck and placed her shopping bags down. "You've all changed!" She smiled. "This is so exciting!"

"Mm?" I looked towards the hill once more.

There was a man with a green vest hooded vest, and purple pants. I couldn't see his face because his hood was covering it. He jumped down towards us and everyone became tense.

"Who are you?!" Usopp demanded.

Nami gasped, and a look of pure joy crossed her face. She rushed at the man and jumped into his arms, knocking off his hood and kissing him deeply. "Crusoe!"

"Crusoe!" I breathed. He'd grown so much. I couldn't believe I hadn't recognized him. His hair was now buzzed at the sides and was longer and flipped up at the front. Behind the longer front part, it was shorter hairs that were spiked up with jell. Nami pulled back breathlessly, her cheeks flushed.

"Sorry," She said with a shy smile.

"No you're fine." He said, with an air of amazement about him.

"Is that the youngest?" Boone asked. I nodded.

He looked all over Nami's body with his...eye? Nami noticed it as well and gasped softly, touching his eyepatch. "What happened to you?"

"It's from Kuma." He replied.

That was right. Kuma had sent a shockwave right into Crusoe's face and his face had been bleeding like crazy. His other eye was now an unnerving electric purple, that looked like a human eye, but if you looked closer, there was little black bars in it.

"Yohohoho!" Brook landed onto the ship.

"Oh, Brook, you left stardom, huh?" Franky grinned.

"Of course! I would not hesitate to come back."

He sat down and strummed his guitar. "Well, Livia-san, Nami-san, its been two years," He looked up. "Will you be willing show me your panties?"

"LIKE I WOULD!" Nami and I shouted. I kicked Brook twice in the head for Nami and I, because Nami looked comfortable enough in Crusoe's arms. Suddenly, a huge black shape rushed onto the ship. It had a long tail, twitching ears, and wicked claws. It quickly changed into a man, who looked about 6' 7", or 200 cm with his back to us. Boone started to emit a low, deep growl. Crusoe set Nami down and drew his weapon. The man had shoulder length wild, red hair, and broad, muscular shoulders. He had on a brown leather jacket that he rolled the sleeves up on, and jeans, with brown shoes and a white v-neck. The man turned slightly, so we could see a profile of his face. There was a small, "X" shaped scar on his lower jaw and he had dancing green eyes. The green eyes hit me.

Blaze smirked, "Long time, no see."

* * *

**Blaze POV**

I turned fully and faced the crew. The first thing my eyes set on was Robin. She had her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. I felt like the breath was knocked out of me. I didn't know that it was possible to be even more beautiful than Robin had been two years ago, but now, I guess it was. I tried to say something, but nothing would come out of my mouth. I slowly made my way towards her and started picking up my pace as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Robin!" I whispered and pulled her to me by her waist.

I kissed her like I'd never kissed her before. Two years yanked out of relationship, two years that I could've spent with Robin suddenly vanishing right before my eyes. I kissed her hard to make up for all that kissing I'd missed. Her tongue was in my mouth, wrapped around mine, I felt her tears of joy on my cheeks, felt her long fingers tangle themselves in my hair. I ran my hands over and over again over her body. The feel of her skin underneath my fingertips once again was absolutely amazing. We grasped each others bodies, the longing for closeness not even enough anymore. I heard Franky sobbing in the background. "You guysss...I'm not crying! Idiots!"

I smiled against Robin's lips. I broke off for air and kissed her neck. She sighed and kissed my ear, her tongue playing with my piercings.

"Don't ever, ever, ever leave me like that again." She whispered.

"I won't."I promised.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She broke away from me and traces the scar on my jaw. "You've grown."

I smiled and turned to the rest of the crew. Livia, as beautiful and provocative as ever, and Crusoe, his eyepatch suited him. It made him look older. I squinted. There was a small child peeking out from behind Livia. Livia gave me a confused look and I gestured with my eyes to the child. She nodded and brought the child out from behind her. Robin walked over and knelt down by the little girl. She looked so much like Robin, with jet black hair and a face you could tell was going to be a knockout someday. But there was bits and pieces of me as well. She had beautiful green eyes and her hair had a slight red tint to it when it hit the light a certain angle.

"This is your daddy, Olvia." Robin told the girl.

I smiled at her and knelt down.

Olvia hid behind Robin's arm and I tried not to look hurt. Robin sighed and tried to push Olvia towards me, but she refused to budge, only regarding me with large, intelligent eyes.

"Olvia." I said, reaching out my arms towards her.

Olvia slowly and carefully made her way towards me, taking small steps. Her hands were placed behind her back and she stopped right in front of me.

"Da-ddy?" She asked.

I nodded.

She pointed at Robin. "Mommy."

"Uh huh."

She just regarded me with those eyes of hers again. To try and make her laugh, I changed into my baby form as a tiger and rubbed up against her. She giggled and ran her hands through my fur. I hadn't realized it, but the ship had started to move. Crusoe was at his customary position at the wheel and Nami was guiding him. The rest of the crew except Livia, had gone to their positions.

I changed back into a human and Olvia looked at me with wide eyes, and then smiled big.

"Daddy." She said, and reached for me.

I could not describe the feelings of joy that rushed through me as she called me her "daddy". I lifted Olvia up and she snuggled against the crook of my shoulder.

"Daddy." She said again. "You're my daddy."

I smiled. "Yes I am."

Livia grinned, seeing that Olvia had accepted me, stuck her cigarette back in her mouth and sprung into the air, her wings beating. I turned around to thank Hisako, as he'd brought me here. His hair was longer, and he wore glasses now. He carried his usual bottle of alcohol and was guzzling it.

"Hisako!" I yelled. The white cowboy hat moved up and I could see his grinning face. "Thanks!"

Hisako raised his hand up in a fist and I returned the gesture. He then turned and walked off. I smiled. I was gonna miss the guy.

A large bird suddenly overshadowed the ship. Everyone looked up. Chopper was riding it along with Luffy, Sanji and Zoro. Livia had landed back next to us and Nami was standing by us as well.

"You guys!" Luffy yelled, a huge grin on his face. I grinned as well. He'd gotten more manlier over two years. He'd probably grown a lot. I glanced at Livia who was staring at Sanji with a small smile on her face. Sanji was looking at her, Nami and Robin and suddenly got a gushing nosebleed on which he fell into the ocean. Usopp saved him and kept asking if he was ok. I was pretty sure he wasn't, seeing his now blue face from blood loss.

"Hm? Oh, Usopp, you don't have to worry about him," Livia sauntered over towards the pair. "He's fine."

"But Livia, his face is blue!" Chopper squeaked.

"He'll be fine," She leaned over Sanji, most likely giving him a full view of her cleavage. "Right, Sanji-kun?" She winked.

Another fresh torrent of blood gushed and Livia giggled.

"One...one beautiful woman..." Sanji said, weakly. "T-Two beautiful women...T-T-T-Three beautiful...women..."

"You're a bad girl, aren't you?" Robin smiled.

Livia smirked. "Of course!"

This was weird. To see interaction, nonetheless,_ friendly_ interaction between my sister and the love of my life was strange. Livia was chatting away to Robin and Robin was listening and nodding with a smile on her face. Since when did they become such great friends?

"Uh, hey, sorry for interrupting," I said. "But why're you two so friendly?"

"Haven't we always been?" Robin frowned.

"Robin and I have always been like this." Livia told me.

"Uh...no, no you haven't." I replied.

The black dog, Boone, I'd leanred his name was, barked in what resembled laughter. "You should've seen them in the beginning when Livia had to share a room with Robin!"

I heard cannon fire and set Olvia down. Olvia grasped her mother's hand and I started forward. Three cannonballs were headed towards us and I changed into my hybrid form of a Sabertooth and hit all three away at once. I heard Livia gulp at my changing into a Sabertooth. I smirked. She didn't know how much I'd grown. I landed on the deck of the ship while Livia had subtly put her hands on the butts of her gunblades.

"It's ok, Livia," I said. "I can control it now."

She walked towards me and touched my chest to see if I was lying. "See?"

"So you did it, huh?" Livia asked and hugged me. "You've probably gotten so much stronger."

"Hm? That's the Kuja pirates sign, isn't it?" Robin asked.

She was right. It was blocking the way of the three battleships for us. Boa Hancock turned around and winked at Luffy.

"Oiii! Hancock!" He waved. "Thanks!"

"Hancock!" Livia's face became dark. "...that woman!"

Hancock and Livia used to always have heated arguments about who was more beautiful. Hancock studied our crew and you could tell she recognized Crusoe and I. Her eyes rested on Livia and both of them stiffened.

"I AM MORE EXQUISITELY BEAUTIFUL THAN YOU!" Hancock shrieked.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU UGLY SNAKE WOMAN?!" Livia screamed back. "YOU'RE ABOUT AS BEAUTIFUL AS A MITE!"

**"WHAT?!"**

Livia turned to Luffy, enraged. "You know that woman!"

"Uh huh," He smiled. "She's my friend."

The bubble coating on the ship rose and enveloped all of Sunny, so it looked like we were in a big bubble. Nami explained to us, over Livia's screams, on how the ship worked with the bubble coating. It would allow is to go underwater and not get crushed by the pressure. It also allowed us to breath. Other than that, it functioned like a normal ship.

"Are we ready to set sail?" Luffy asked.

Nami nodded. "Whenever you're ready, Captain."

He stood on the seats connected to the main mast.

"You guys!" He shouted. "There's been things I've wanted to talk to you about for two years. We've even got two new nakama. Thanks for keeping up with my selfish wish all this time!"

"You've always been this way!" Livia smiled.

"We didn't expect you to change." Usopp grinned.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "SET SAIL!"

The masts opened up and I saw our familiar Jolly Roger with the straw hat and smiled. Crusoe lowered the ship into the water.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Luffy grinned. "TO FISHMAN ISLAND!" 


	5. Log 5

**A/N:**** Chikage Zorobin:** You know...I'm really not sure...Why don't you ask Robin herself? ;P

JAPANESE VOCABULARY TIME!

Ojisan: Uncle or old man.

* * *

Log 5

**Blaze POV**

I'd never seen this deep into the ocean before. I almost drowned when I was a kid, and became traumatized, so I couldn't, well, didn't swim. I also couldn't swim for obvious reasons, as I had eaten a Devil Fruit. Robin leaned into me as I watched with awe. Olvia was sitting on my shoulders. She reached out, and touched the bubble coating, giggling as it jiggled.

"I missed you." Robin whispered into my ear, and kissed my cheek.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist. Livia noticed that we were having a moment and stood up.

"Hey, Olvia-chan, come here for a second! Your aunts lonely since Sanji-kun is relapsing." Livia called to Olvia.

"Daddy can I go?" Olvia asked me.

I nodded and knelt down so she could slide off my shoulders and ran to Livia. I gave Livia a grateful smile as she started to play with Olvia. She winked at me and brushed Olvia's face lightly with her wing, making the little two year old giggle.

"Mmm, well I missed you too." My lips brushed the top of her head.

She started gently kissing my collarbone and up my neck and my jaw, effectively scattering my thoughts. Once she reached my lips, I took the reins, pressing her against the railing of the ship. I ran my hands through her long black hair, loving the feeling of the silky smooth strands between my fingers. I heard her mumble with content. There was none of the old frenzy of hands and hard breathing as there was in our old kiss in her bedroom. This kiss was to say everything that hadn't been said for two whole years. Robin's finger's wound the tresses of my hair between her fingers. I could feel the intensity grow between us as it always had, like sparks flying, turning into fireworks. Her bare skin felt like hot silk to me as my hands drifted over her waist. I completely forgot about everyone else that was there, only focusing on Robin and Robin herself. When my fingers found the zipper of her jacket, her breath caught in my mouth as she grasped my hand and pulled away from me.

"Blaze," She said as she pulled away. "I...I can't...If we don't stop now, we won't be able to."

"But don't you want to?" I asked with surprise.

"Yes, it's just-"

"Just what?"

"Blaze, have you forgotten that we are currently on the main deck right now?" She whispered.

I felt my face grow warm as I looked around. Thankfully, nobody but Livia was watching us, as they were all still staring at the view outside. Livia grinned at me, giving me a devilish look. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Robin, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Maybe."

"Hey, there's a pirate ship over behind us!" Crusoe called.

How could he see that? It must've been because of his new eye.

The ship pulled up next to us, being pulled by sea cow. A man, most likely the captain of the ship jumped onto Sunny.

"While these people are staring at us, dumbfounded, kill them all with the gatling gun!" He cackled.

Nami rushed to the bow of the ship. I saw her stare at the thing for a while and then she yelled, "Hey, aren't you the sea cow that was part of Arlong's crew?"

The sea cow took one look at her and started swimming away as fast as his fins would take him.

"Aunty Livia, look at that cow!" Olvia giggled in Livia's arms. "It's swimming away really goofy!"

"Men!" The man roared. "Kill them all and let their blood spill onto the ground!"

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and saw that Olvia had slipped out of Livia's arms and was walking towards the man. Livia tried to grab her, but slipped and fell onto her face.

"Olvia!" Robin, Livia and I cried out as she got closer towards the threatening figure on the side of the ship.

"Hey, Ojisan." She said.

"Mm?" The man looked down at my daughter.

I felt Robin tense up with fear and she clung to my jacket. I glared at the man, challenging him to touch Olvia and held Robin. Livia had a frantic expression on her face, Crusoe and Zoro had their hands on their weapons. Franky clenched his jaw, Chopper, and Brook had horrorstricken expressions on their faces and Luffy gulped in nervousness.

"There's no one behind you." Olvia said, sassily.

"Eh?" The man slowly turned his head. "EHHHH?!"

Franky picked up the man in one of his large, red hands and threw him onto the ground. Nami walked down the stairs and faced the abandoned man.

"Where did you get the sea cow?" She asked him.

"Oh?" The man grinned. "Here's a cutie."

"DON'T LOOK AT OUR BEAUTIFUL NAVIGATOR WITH THOSE FILTHY EYES OF YOURS!" Crusoe and Sanji yelled at the same time as they kicked both sides of his face.

"Nami-san," They turned to Nami. "Everything all right now."

Crusoe finished the sentence, but Sanji stopped in the middle of his and stared at Nami. Livia slid in front of Nami and gave him a threatening look. Sanji's eyes turned into hearts and blood gushed out of his nose that would've sent him over the edge had not there been the bubble coating. Livia sighed, shook her head and blew out her cigarette smoke.

"It's just a sea cow that we caught in the ocean," The man said, weakly. "It's how professionals do it."

"Really?" Luffy got a look in his eyes. Olvia walked back towards us and Robin rushed to her.

"What were you thinking?!" She exclaimed. "You could've gotten really hurt, you know!"

I stalked over to the fallen man. He saw me, and his eyes grew wide. I could tell he recognized me. "Cobalt Blaze!"

I glared at him. "If you touch my daughter..."

"N-N-Never!" He yelped. "I-I-I would never!"

"You better not." I snarled and sat down next to a very forlorn Olvia. Robin had gotten very angry at her and she was sulking by herself. Everyone else was rushing towards the famous currents in the ocean, but I needed to teach Olvia a lesson.

"Why are you sulking?" I asked my little girl.

"Because mommy got really mad at me." She replied, looking down.

"Do you know why mommy got so mad at you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It's because you did something dangerous," I told her. "Mommy's only scared that you were going to get hurt, and so she scolded you so you wouldn't get hurt again. She's only trying to teach you."

Olvia looked up, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

I held her in my arms and she shuddered with her small sobs. Robin walked towards us and gave me a worried expression.

"Is she okay?" Robin mouthed.

I sighed and nodded. Robin looked guilty and leaned against the railing.

"It's ok." I touched her leg gently.

A heard a faint roar and stood up. I handed Olvia to Robin and looked over the side of Sunny.

"Turn around now!" The now tied up man howled. "It's a monster! The Kraken!"

"Nope," Luffy grinned. "I'm gonna tame it!"

* * *

**Crusoe POV**

"Turn around south, southeast!" Nami touched my arm.

"But-!" I protested. Luffy was the captain and Luffy decided where Sunny went.

"Crusoe!" A long octopus arm slithered it's way up the bubble coating. "Please! Its not safe! We'll all die!" Nami clothed my arm desperately.

"I'm gonna fight it!" Luffy said. "Gear-"

Usopp tackled him from behind. "Don't do big attacks! It'll pop the coating!"

"If you want to fight it so much," Our prisoner said. "I have an idea."

He had Zoro, Sani, and Luffy go into bubbles. Nami was going to make Blaze go with them too, as he was the second strongest after Luffy, but no matter how many times Nami and Livia smacked Blaze's head, he would not wake up from his nap. After much begging and pleading from Robin to not let Blaze go, Nami had finally consented and let only the three of them go. "This should let you guys breathe underwater." The captured man said.

The three of them shot out from Sunny unwrapping the lifelines that connected them to us. The Kraken narrowed it's eyes and kept going for us. It tried to slam one of it's tentacles down, but Franky blocked it with a few missiles. The Kraken tried again, and this time, Chopper stopped it with his Guard Point. The Kraken tried a third time and he hit home. Nami tumbled into my arms as we plummeted towards the rocks. Two giant hands pushed off of the rocks, pushing Sunny back on course. Those hands were nonetheless Robin's. She managed to pull it off even though it was in the sea. Blaze was still napping through all the commotion. Sanji, Zoro and Luffy attacked the Kraken with techniques I'd never even seen them do before and Luffy's final "Elephant Gun" defeated the Demon of the Sea. The Kraken's limp body plummeted downwards.

"They're being pulled by the current!" Livia yelled.

"Crap! Go after them! We have to stay together!" Usopp shouted.

"Waaaa!" Chopper cried. Blaze snored. Olvia giggled and Livia tried to glide on her wings.

"My eyes are spinning!" Brook sang. "But I am a skeleton, so I have no eyes!"

"Keep the yard steady!" Nami shouted to me. "Steer the ship to the left! We're going to crash into the continental shelf!"

I jumped up and grabbed the wheel. My muscles ached and bulged as I tried to keep the wheel to the left. "If we don't be careful, the ship'll be destroyed!"

"Whaaaat?!" Chopper wailed.

"Bring the ship to the center of the current!"

"Alright!" I hollered. All the currents flowing around the ship fought against the rudder as I tried to keep the ship centered. "Dammit all, we're going so fast!"

* * *

**Livia POV**

The darkness was pressing and it was deathly cold. I wrapped the fur lined jacket around me tighter and kicked Usopp awake. I looked for Blaze's snoring form, but he wasn't there. What? He couldn't have been dragged off of Sunny and into the currents, could he? I looked around frantically for him and found the huge Saber Toothed tiger standing on the head of Sunny. Since he was a cat, he had fur to keep him warm, and night vision so he could see better. Blaze was squinting in the darkness, looking for Luffy, Zoro and Sanji-kun.

"Why the long faces?" Usopp asked. "Geez you guys are worthless without me-its cold!"

"It looks like we got separated from Luffy," Robin said with a troubled look. "I just hope they haven't gotten torn to pieces by a sea monster."

"YOUR IMAGINATION IS TOO SCARY!" I shrieked.

"It's too dark!" Crusoe called. "I can't see anything!"

"Franky," Franky called out. Did he have lights installed in his eyes? "Nipple Light!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE LIGHTS INSTALLED THERE?!" Usopp and I yelled.

But from Franky's lights, we could see that there was a number of sea creatures roaming the dark ocean. Chopper, Brook and Usopp screamed and held each other with fear. I glanced at Olvia, wondering if she was scared as well, but she just regarded the fish with calm eyes. I sighed. Just like her mother.

"We've gotta get outta here!" Crusoe steered the ship around the fish and then turned on Sunny's eyes for lights. "Keep your eyes open! They're most likely looking for us too!"

"Damn...The ocean floor is way too big!" I muttered.

"Ah!" Chopper said. There were millions of jellyfish all over the place and one had stuck it's hand inside our bubble. "Maybe it wants to be friends with me...?"

"Don't touch it, Chopper!" Robin and I yelled in unison.

"Diamond Spear Guard!" I flipped clawed fingers towards the sky and three spiked diamond stakes grew out of the ground, blocking Chopper from touching the jellyfish and spearing the jellyfish at the same time.

"It's most likely poisonous!" Robin said.

"EHHHH?!" Chopper screamed.

A fish ate the jellyfish and then a few seconds later, the fish flipped over, dead. Blaze walked down the steps from the wheel in his hybrid form.

"Where's that pirate guy?" He asked.

We all looked around for him. Blaze was right. The pirate guy wasn't here. Blaze was holding a loose piece of rope in his claws. I narrowed my eyes.

"Haoshoku Haki." I whispered.

I felt Franky's stress, felt Robin's calm, but slightly worried feelings, felt Blaze's sleepiness, felt Nami and Crusoe's panic and Usopp, Brook and Chopper's jumbled feelings. Within all of that, there was an unfamiliar presence. I pinpointed that and felt it behind me. I turned slightly and saw that there was mud flowing out of the barrel and saw the dark green eyes of the pirate. I softly climbed onto the bench of the main mast and watched him as he talked to himself. Franky was watching him from the other side as well. The pirate looked to both sides and saw that we were watching him. He slowly lowered himself back into the barrel. I slammed my hand on top of the barrel.

"I found him!" I called as he struggled underneath my hand.

Franky hammered him in. "Now we're safe."

"How'd he get in this small barrel?" Brook asked.

"We were careless," Franky replied. "If this guy wasn't such an idiot, we'd be dead."

"His body lost it's form and became a muddy substance," I explained.

"Muddy?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. He 's a Devil Fruit user, no doubt about it." I said. "What's more, it's a Logia. He took our attacks earlier on purpose and let us tie him up."

"Help! Please let me out!" The pirate cried. "Master! Master with the speedo and the princess with the pretty face! Please, I'll become your slave if you let me out!"

We both ignored him. Ugh, it was getting so hot. I shrugged off my coat and pulled at my shirt.

"It...It can't be!" Nami whimpered. "Hydrothermal deposits! They're underwater volcanoes! If one of them blows, we're dead!"

Crusoe used a Coupe de Burst after Coupe de Burst after Coupe de Burst. The bubble coating became shallower and shallower. Crusoe looked worried and steered on. There was bright light in the distance and Chopper thought that it was Fishman Island. Franky signaled to the light with his nipples and I kicked him in the head. What the hell was he doing? I couldn't even believe that man had managed to raise us. It was probably Iceberg who helped keep us sane.

"Shit!" Crusoe hollered. "It's an Angler!"

"Waaaaahhhhhhh!" We screamed as the Angler opened it's mouth and bit down. Crusoe deftly spun the wheel and we somehow managed to avoid being chomped into bits and pieces.

Suddenly, a large human like form appeared in front of us. "UMIBOZU!" Usopp screamed. "Something that appears to shipwrecked crews!"

It reached it arm back and looked like it was going to capsize us. Instead, it hit the Angler. "You know you're not supposed to do that, Angler!" He scolded the fish. "Captain Vander Decken will be furious with us!"

* * *

**Blaze POV**Vander Decken? Behind the Umibozu, the legendary ship, the Flying Dutchman floated out. Brook freaked out, and told us the story. I glanced at Robin and Olvia. They were both calmly drawing the Flying Dutchman on sketch pads.

"Just a few minutes ago, a mythical beast, the Kraken shouldn't have existed." Robin said.

"I wouldn't be too surprised if there was a ghost ship down here." Olvia added.

I chuckled. The two of them were so alike. Olvia was way smart for a two year old and her vocabulary was very refined. But if she kept hanging round Livia, things were going to get interesting. The Umibozu turned around and looked like her was talking to the ship. He then turned around and wound his arm up.

"He's going to capsize us!" Nami shrieked.

Like I'd let it! I jumped on Sunny's jead, stuck my claws outside the bubble and stopped the Umibozu's attack. I heard shouts of surprise come from the crew. The Umibozu frowned, and pushed harder. I clenched my jaw as my hands started to shake and my feet slowly slid. I would never lose in a strength competition, but my hands were out in the ocean and I felt the sea water sapping my strength. The Umibozu decided that I was going to beat him with his one arm and so he launched his other arm at us. I could take two attacks at once. We were really going to capsize. Suddenly, a octopus's hand punched the Umibozu and he fell to the ground. The Kraken started a gatling attack quite similar to Luffy's, and stopped when a familiar voice told him to. I changed back into a human and turned to look at Luffy, Zoro and Sanji all in one bubble. Luffy was laughing and waving and I assumed that two of their bubbles popped, and so they were sharing one. He had named the octopus Surume, which meant dried squid.

"Sanji-kun!" Livia called out.

"Nami-san...Robin-chan...LIVIA-CHAN!" Sanji had another nosebleed.

"Aieee! He's having another relapse!" Chopper screeched. "I'm going to have to rehabilitate him with photos that have less of an effect!"

There was a red glow in the distance and I saw Crusoe squint.

"The volcanoes erupted!" He yelled, frantically. "We gotta move! Surume, go!"

"There's no need to tell him to go," Franky said. "He's already running for his life."

"And whats he doing?" Zoro grunted at Sanji.

"Rehabilitation!" Chopper squeaked.

Sanji had pictures of Nami, Robin and Livia strung on his body and was looking at a pile of them in his hands. "Oh! Yes! C'mon!" He cheered as he flipped every picture.

"I'm getting hot," Livia tugged on her shirt.

"Livia, you shouldn't-!" Chopper screamed.

"Livia-chan...hot?" Sanji was thinking.

"Hmm? Why Chopper?" Livia turned. "I'm hot."

"L..Livia-chan...?" Sanji said.

"What?" She asked with an annoyed tone. She was flapping her shirt back and forth to cool herself off, and -intentionally, or not intentionally, I have no clue- giving Sanji a view into her shirt. I didn't want to look at her, but Chopper was screaming, Sanji's face was turning red and Brook's cheekbones were pink and he was yohohoing so I had to look.

In reality, Livia was opening and closing her shirt, giving a view of her very scantily covering bra and then shutting her shirt once more.

"Livia...you do know we can all see that, right?" Chopper said.

"Eh? No you can't!" Livia protested. "You wouldn't see it if you didn't look!" She left her shirt open and Sanji stared at my sister's voluminous breasts and couldn't take it anymore. He had a nosebleed. I didn't want to be the one who noticed this, but they'd gotten larger over the past two years.

"Just a little bit more!" Nami said, looking through the Log Pose.

Crusoe handed Franky the wheel. "Take it for a second!"

He rushed to the other side of the ship and stuck his hands out. "Time Flat Focus; Vortex Mania!"

The whole bed of lava that was chasing after us turned black and white and just stopped. Crusoe shut one eye and a bead of swear appeared on his face. The sea water was sapping his strength as it did mine. He hopped back down and Nami gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," He replied, wiping his hands onto his jeans. "It should work, but only for a limited time."

"Surume! Jump into the chasm!"

"EHHHHH?!"

We jumped in, and a landslide followed us. Thee were boulders falling everywhere, and I was afraid that they would come and hit Sunny. Olvia calmly drew. Zoro drew his swords and made his way almost out of the bubble when Robin grabbed him with her Devil Fruit hands. She explained that if Zoro went out any farther, he would be crushed by the pressure.

"Well, what are we supposed to do then?" He yelled.

"Don't yell at Robin." I said, quietly.

"If only we could get a little farther-" Nami trailed off.

"Leave it to me! Hissatu Midoriboshi; Sargasso!" Usopp shot at the boulders and seaweed grew out if the walls and held the boulders in place. The seaweed started ripping and Livia flipped her gunblades out. "Diamond Stack Shot!" She shot at the bottom if where the seaweed grew from and from there, diamond grew and crawled over all the seaweed, holding the boulders into place. "Surume! Go!"

He fled just as Livia's diamond gave out and the rocks tumbled. Usopp started telling his story about his two years, but then was interrupted by Nami, saying maybe another time.

"Surume! Surume!" We chanted. Surume smiled and then was suddenly hit by a rock. He fell unconscious, let us go, and we floated to the bottom of the sea.

* * *

It was bright...Really bright. I squinted up. We were so deep into the ocean, yet there was sunlight coming through? I looked for Robin and found her standing next to me. Olvia was already standing and grinning ear to ear.

"Everyone, look!" She pointed to a giant bubble. "Fishmen Island!" How in the heck she knew that was Fishmen Island, I had no idea. Sanji started chanting with Brook about mermaids, and a purple flame came out of him.

"The flames of perversion?" Livia guessed.

"Ehh? Livia, I thought he was your boyfriend?!" Chopper said.

"Yes, but I accept the idea that he's a complete pervert," Livia shrugged. "Just as I accept the fact that I'm a complete whore."

"L-Livia, you just insulted yourself." Crusoe muttered.

Suddenly, four sea kings surrounded us and Surume fled, throwing us to the ground. Olvia tripped and fell from the railing and tumbled into my arms. Sunny, with help from Crusoe, steadied herself upright and slid to a stop. But we were in the middle of the sea kings.

"Join our crew," The Fishman sitting on one that looked like a lion said. "If you do, we'll spare your lives. If you don't,"

"We're going to use a Coup de Burst to get to the island." Nami said. "Hurry and prepare the ship."

"NO!" Luffy grinned, answering the Fishmen atop the sea kings.

"So be it," The Fishman spurred his sea king forward. It roared at us and I turned into my full beast form and roared back at it.

"Coup de Burst!" Crusoe yelled and we shot out from underneath all of the sea kings. The coating grew thin and pressed us down onto the deck. I changed back into a human and gritted my teeth as I was pressed harder and harder, becoming more difficult to breathe. We passed through the bubble, but it ripped the coating off. Robin looked alarmed at the round dark blue circle in front of us.

"This bubble has two layers!" She cried. "A normal ship would float down in this level!"

"We'll have to use another burst!" Crusoe snarled as he struggled with the wheel.

I stared at the second layer. It was dark blue, thee were bubbles bubbling up in it and it was churning.

It was the ocean...

We burst through the second layer and I freaked out.

"Ocean..." I whispered and my eyes widened.

_Cold dark water, thrashing, kicking screaming, choking, sinking._

The sea water hit me and I immediately lost conciousness.

* * *

**Livia POV**

"Livia...Livia-chan!"

I opened my eyes and coughed out sea water. I was laying on some rock of some kind, while Nami, Robin and Crusoe stared at me. I glanced next to me and saw that Blaze was out cold, his mouth open slightly. Franky stood in the distance with a smiling Olvia sitting on his head. I shook my wings of sea water and wrung out my hair.

"What's wrong with Blaze?" I asked. "Why won't he get up?"

I took out my cigarette box, but all the cigarettes were dripping went. I disgustedly tossed the box away.

"I'm not sure," Nami said. "I still have to check on him."

She checked his pulse and opened his eyelid. "I'm no Chopper, but I've seen this before. I think he went into shock." 


	6. Log 6

Log 6

Robin held Blaze's head in her lap, stroking his hair with long, gentle strokes. The others had gone on to do what they'd wanted; Livia and Crusoe went with Nami out to town and Franky went to talk to Tom, his old master's relatives, taking Olvia with him. Robin had stayed behind with unconscious Blaze, saying that she'd wait for him to wake up, and then look for Poneglyphs. She recalled the prior conversation.

_"Shock?" Robin asked._

Nami nodded her head and turned to Crusoe and Livia. "Has he had any traumatic experience with water before?"

Crusoe said he couldnt remember anything, but Livia could. "Crusoe, you were too young too remember," She said. "But when Blaze was younger, he drowned and almost died in the ocean."

"That could be it." Nami said with a troubled expression.

"Blaze," Robin cupped Blaze's cheek. "We just got back together and now this..." She leaned down and kissed him. "Wake up." He just laid on the ground with no response. She kissed him harder and rested her chin on his chest.

Robin sighed and studied the face of the first, and only man she'd ever loved. He looked younger and more carefee when his eyes were closed and his eyebrows were slightly raised, instead of the always serious look and furrowed brow that was always on his face when he thought Robin wasn't looking. She traced the "X" shaped scar on his jaw. It was a bold white against his tan skin and Robin could tell that it used to be a deep cut. She stroked his face and ran her thumb over his lips. She had missed him so much over the past two years. She finally got the bumbling, ignorant idiot to kiss her, and then she surprised herself, as she had been the one to spark the incentive for the two of them to sleep together. But she was glad she had, he'd been so loving and caring when they'd done it, she was amazed at how a rough and tough looking man could be so sweet. When she told him that she was pregnant, she wasn't expecting the reaction she was so scared she'd get, instead, he'd been overjoyed and had swept her off her feet. And hours after that, Robin had watched her lover fight till his body was torn apart, telling the Shichibukai that he didn't care if he died, only that Robin and Luffy run away safely. They had finally found each other and now this...

Robin sighed and kissed his inviting lips, tasting cinnamon and rum. She loved the taste of him as she ran her tongue around the sides of his mouth. Robin felt a hand on the side of her face and pulled back with surprise. Blaze was still unconscious, but he was holding her face in his hands. She held his hand there

"Blaze..." She whispered.

She felt a jerk of fingers underneath her hand. Robin looked with surprise at his hand, and found that his fingertips were slightly moving around. She looked with hope towards his face. Blaze's eyelids twitched, he frowned, and his eyebrows furrowed. Robin watched with joy as his beautiful green eyes opened.

"Where...am I?" He asked hoarsely.

"We're at Fishman Island." Robin smiled.

His eyes flickered towards her. "Who are you?"

* * *

**Crusoe POV**

Mermaids...Mermaids...MERMAIDS! I didn't care that I had a thousand lumps on my head from Nami clubbing my head. I didn't care that I was acting like that pervy cook. Those mermaids were HOT HOT HOT!

"Oh look, here a cutie-chan." One of them wagged her index finger at me, motioning for me to come closer.

I checked on Nami, she was engrossed in clothing shopping with Livia, and I hustled over to the group of mermaids at the water's edge.

"You really are a cutie, aren't you?" The mermaid who had motioned for me to come murmured. She was a gorgeous mermaid with dark hair that was set in curls. Her dark blue eyes addressed my body. She traced my abs, my biceps and my face. "A really really nice cutie. We haven't had one like you in so long."

"Kneel down." She ordered and splashed her tail in the water. I gladly did so.

She grasped my face with her hands. "My names Marina," She whispered into my ear. "Just relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

Like she was going to hurt me when she held my face that delicately. From my ears, she brushed her lips on my cheek and then kissed me. I felt her tongue slip inside my mouth and felt the tips of my ears turn red. They didn't turn red with Nami, but this was different. I was making out with a mermaid! I slid my hands down her arms and onto her body. I felt her catch her breath as my hands brushed up on her breasts.

"You're...good..." Marina said between kisses.

"Crusoe-kun...what are you doing?" I heard behind me.

I tore my lips from Marina's whipped around. Nami was standing there, her whole body ablaze with angry fire. "I-I-I-I-I-" I stuttered.

Nami started forward, but Marina saved me. "I didn't know he had such a pretty girlfriend," Marina said. "Sorry. I just started kissing him of my own accord."

"Eh? You think I'm pretty?" Nami said. "No, no, it's ok, it's not your fault he didn't tell you." She whacked my head.

"Well, see you around." Marina winked at me and splashed back into the water. Marina played that well, because for the rest of the day, she kept asking, "Am I pretty? Because the mermaids think I'm pretty."

* * *

**Blaze POV**

She leaned back, a shocked expression on her face. I sat up.

And grinned.

"Just kidding!" I smiled. "A joke! A joke!"

Robin still looked slightly shocked, but I could tell it was wearing off.

"Don't scare me like that!" She said, angrily, but hugged me tightly.

"Hahaha...sorry." I held her in my arms.

"I...I...I really thought that-"

"Sorry..." I mumbled, ashamed of my joke now. All that I didn't remember was how I got here. I didn't know why we were on Fishman Island all of a sudden. "Robin, how'd we get here?"

"We went through two layers of bubble," She said, looking up. "Once we hit the second layer, which was sea water, all of us Devil Fruit users obviously passed out, but you went into shock."

That was right. It was all coming back to me now. My hands started to shake as I recalled my fears once more.

_Falling...Watereverywhere...tied up...kicking...screaming...flailing...boys laughing, jeering._

"...Blaze?"Robin touched my hand and I jerked with surprise. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said, standing up a little too fast. "Yeah, I'm fine." As soon as I said that, I felt dizzy and I leaned against one of the rocks. Robin sighed.

"You're obviously not."

I breathed hard as I leaned on the rock and Robin rubbed my back. "Just take it easy." She said. "No need to push yourself now."

I turned to look at the gorgeous woman who was rubbing my back. I couldn't believe she was mine. My woman. I sighed and rested my head on my fists. My lips were aching to kiss her, but I didn't want to waste anymore time as I already had, being passed out. I took a deep breath and slowly stood up straight. Robin looked at me, unsure of whether to let me walk, or to make me stay.

"I'm good." I said.

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"Well, then, I guess we can get goin-" I pulled Robin to me and crashed my lips onto hers.

"Well," She said between kisses. "I guess we can wait a little longer."

* * *

**A/N:** Soo, I might cut a lot of things out of Fishman Arc because I really want to hustle past it. It's just...what I'm feeling. Personally, Fishman Arc wasn't really a big one for me. I like Punk Hazard a lot more, but yeah. You'll see why I'm trying to hurry past Fishman Island in a bit. And sorry for the short chapter. I had to get one out before I left for school and this is all I could think of. 


	7. Log 7

**A/N:**

Friend: Lol, I'm glad you're in love with Blaze. Is it cuz he's hawt? Lol. Robins gonna be pissed if you try and take him away from her.

**Chikage Zorobin:** Yeah, thanks for telling me, I checked and it was just a comma placement error on my part. I would change it, if I didn't feel like not doing anything right now. :P I'm such a fatty.

That's all I pretty much have to say at the moment. Oh...oh my, I forgot my birthday is tomorrow(the 16th)...I almost forgot...wow...way to go me. I haven't been on this earth for a long time(I'm not legally an adult yet! WTF?!) but, I will be...soon. I won't be an adult on my birthday, I'll still be considered a juvenile...that might give you a clue on my age. Or maybe I'm just lying and I'm an eighty year old woman. You never know. (ok, I creeped myself out, I promise, I am NOT eighty. Swear to God. I'm not even over twenty, so just...IM NOT EIGHTY. We're done with this conversation.)

* * *

Log 7

**Blaze POV**

I felt Robin tense up underneath me. I was confused and worried that I was hurting her and kissed her gently. It wasn't the first time we'd done it (considering Olvia) and it wouldn't be the last. I would be quite dissatisfied if it was the last. She whimpered into my shoulder.

"Robin," I muttered, my words thick with pleasure. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer, and only dug her nails into my sides. I felt the short, little pinpricks by my spine and felt my blood trickle down my back.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Robin," I shifted my hips, and a feminine gasp came from Robin that made my cheeks hot. I had forgotten that if I moved, it would effect Robin as well. "Sorry. What's wrong?"

She only buried her head into my shoulder. I kissed her collarbone and the crests of her breasts, being rewarded with another sigh of pleasure from Robin.

"Baby, please tell me." I murmured into her hair.

"Its just," She struggled to say in between gasps. "I haven't...haven't done this in two years...It...it hurts a little."

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked, letting my hands roam around her body. "We have to go soon anyway."

"I don't know." I felt Robin slowly relax. If she started to relax, then that meant that I'd have to stop now, before we went at it any longer. I gently lifted my hips from hers and she moaned as I moved out of her.

"Blaze," She reached for me. "I didn't think you were going to give me _that_ and then run off."

I threw her clothes at her playfully. "If we go any longer, we'll be here forever and then Luffys gonna come looking for us. I don't even want to think about what would happen if he found us like this."

Robin nodded as she clipped her bra and slipped on her jacket. She tied her skirt around her waist and plucked her aviators off that I had placed on my head. "I'd rather not either."

I wrung out my shirt and slipped it on. Robin reached out a hand and I took it, pulling myself up. She intertwined her fingers into mine and we walked off.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I have a general idea of where the Poneglyphs are. Let's just go to the bus station."

I sighed and followed Robin. It was just like her to act calm in a place where we had no idea where to go. Why couldn't she just admit we were lost?

* * *

**Livia POV**

"Where's Boone?" I asked.

Nami turned around. "Last I saw him, he was on the ship."

"Nami!" I coughed. "He's a Devil Fruit User! He'd drown if he went into water!" I beat my wings and flew into the air. "I'm going to go look for him."

"Wait, Livia!" Nami called, but she was too late. I was already flying away from her and Crusoe.

I searched the ground for the black ball of fuzz that somehow managed to get out of my watch. There were Fishmen and mermaids pointing at me and staring. I ignored them and kept looking for him. Boone...Where could he've gone? There was no way he drowned in the water we had hit. I refused to believe it. I squinted. This is when I wished I had Crusoe's eye. I banked to the right and suddenly, there was a huge forest underneath me. There was a big clearing in it and I flew closer to it. I remembered Boone saying that he liked forests and nature. I saw a tall blue skinned Fishman and then I saw him. I didn't know if it was coincidental or not, but Sunny happened to be washed up right behind him.

"Boone!" I cried and dived down, running towards him as I landed. I wrapped him up in my arms even though my arms barely went around him. "Where have you been?"

Boone looked over at the large blue Fishman. I turned towards him as well.

"Who are you?" I asked, in a slightly rude tone.

"Don't speak to him that way!" Boone growled.

"It's ok," The Fishman waved his hand. "I am Jinbe, you might've heard of me."

My eyes widened. "Jinbe?! Of course I've heard of you! I was in the marines! You're the man who helped Luffy!" I started rambling. "You're a Shichibukai!"

Jinbe furrowed his brow. "You say you were in the marines?"

I nodded.

His gaze grew even scarier. "I thought you looked familiar. You look a lot like him."

That same phrase rang a bell in my head. Raleigh had said the same thing in the human auction house two years ago. Who was this mysterious man whom I resembled so much?

"You don't know, do you." Jinbe said. I was so confused. My mother was Cobalt Emily. And my father was Cobalt Mason. And my brothers were Blaze and Crusoe.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Jinbe sighed."I thought Blaze-kun would tell you sooner, but I guess he didn't."

"Tell me what?" I almost demanded. What had Blaze not told me? What things was he hiding from me? Jinbe was hesitating.

"What are you waiting for?!" I shouted. "Tell me!"

Jinbe looked hesitant, and then opened his mouth.

"You are not fully related to Blaze-kun and Crusoe-kun."

* * *

**Blaze POV**

I fell asleep on the bench waiting for the fish bus to come around and once I woke up, there were unconscious bodies of Fishmen and I was inside the fish bus.

"Geez, Robin, you took 'em out." I said as the bus took off and leaned against her, putting my feet up onto the seat.

She smiled. "They were being frustrating."

Robin flipped through a few things in her hands. "I got some information from those past Fishmen."

"So you know where we're going now?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied, sounding slightly distant. She always did when she got into something, especially history.

"Hmmm." I breathed in her scent and scooted closer to her.

Once we landed inside the Sea Forest, I could see Livia, Jinbe and Boone talking. There was something wrong with Livia -she was shaking and her face was pale. Boone was looking worriedly at her, and Jinbe was standing there, his arms crossed and a troubled expression on his face. He looked up when he saw us land and nodded to me.

"Jimbe-san!" I said, getting off the fish bus. "What a surprise! I didn't expect you to be-ungh!"

I was punched in the face by something hard and black. I was thrown back onto the hard sand of the forest floor and I heard Robin say angrily, "Livia!"

Livia?! She had never gotten a hit off of me in her entire life, much less throw me back like that. How much stronger ha she become?! I scrambled to my feet and watched my sister as she stared at me with murderous eyes. Her left arm was a dark black color and I narrowed my eyes.

"Bushoshoku Haki." I muttered.

"What are you muttering, Blaze?" Livia demanded. "Hm? What secrets are you keeping from still?"

"I was just saying you were using Ha-" I ducked as she took another swing at me and then jumped up as she shot her gun at my legs.

"If Jinbe-san hadn't told me, I still would've blindly believed you!"

What had Jinbe told her? I glanced at the former Shichibukai. He couldn't have told her _that._ He only gave me a look. I blocked shot after hit after shot from Livia. I really didn't want to hurt her, but once her bullet grazed my thigh, I knew I had no choice.

"Livia..." I said closing my eyes. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

I snapped open my eyes and used my Haki. Livia stumbled, and staggered. I could tell her spirt was fighting against me, but she eventually dropped to her knees. I put a little too much into it. I walked over to the prostate Livia. She looked at me with hurt and anger in her eyes, so extreme that it surprised me how hurt she looked.

"Livia...what's wrong?" I asked.

She paused, catching her breath. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mm?"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She flung her head at me, tears sparkling in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me I was different?!"

Jinbe had told her. I dropped to my knees. "I...I was..."

Behind me, I heard "Superrr-ah?" Franky stared at us, confused, with Olvia riding his shoulders and a merman by him.

"Why didn't you tell me that that Vice Admiral was my father? The one who grabbed me at Sabaody?"

"I...I...I..." I had no answer for her.

Livia stood up. "Don't ever speak to me again." She walked off into the forest, leaving me there, kneeling on the forest floor. 


	8. Log 8

**A/N:**

**Friend:** Yes, they are, my bad for not explaining. Livia's weak point is he weapons because she just got them a while ago, and to make up for that, I gave her Haki. Robin can beat her anytime because she has her Devil Fruit arms obviously, but because of her Haki, she can be equal to Robin. Also, Livia trained more with Ilbert, the man who she was with on the first island she landed on. And to answer your second question, I may be biased because I'm a girl, but yeah, either Robin, Hancock or Bonney are my favorite female characters, but Robin was my first favorite since she came out before either of those two.

Ok, so my friend was asking me some like, random questions about the three of them, and he's a pervert, so he asked me Livia's BWH as well...

Blaze: He likes anything dark chocolate, cinnamon and noodles. Height: 6' 7"(I think 200 cm?) Birthday: 10/16

Crusoe: Loves cola, cookies and hamburgers. Height: 6' 2"(188 cm?) Birthday: 7/2

Livia: Likes anything spicy, cookie dough and ice cream. And cigarettes. And, if any of you _did_ want to know her BWH, it is: B: 36"(98)

W: 21"(57)

H: 34"(87)

Making her a H cup in Japan and a F cup in America. Good stuff about Livia...(not really) And her height is 5' 9"(175 cm. This is the only one I know for sure) and her birthday is 12/25. And yeah, I made Blaze's birthday the same as mine, since he's the first OC I ever created and yeah. We have a special connection. :D Alright, I'll shut up now and you can read the story.

* * *

Ok, actually, I've officially decided that I can no longer write Fishman Island arc. It's just...something is not clicking for me...I just...I really apologize to those people who like Fishman Island, but I've made an executive decision, and I'm cutting out Fishman Island. I will be cutting out Z's Ambition arc, mainly because that's just a filler, but I am adding One Piece Film Z into these next few chapters, and THEN, FINALLY, it'll be Punk Hazard. So i really truly am sorry to those of you who wanted more of Fishman Island. Kinda awkward to tell you guys this, but I decided this in the shower a few minutes ago...So yeah. My deepest apologizes, but here we go with FILM: Z!

* * *

Log 8

**Blaze POV**

We had finally left Fishman Island after Luffy defeated Hody Jones. Livia was still angry with me. I told her time, after time, after time that I was sorry, but she'd just ignore me. I asked Robin to try and go talk to her and when Robin came back, she wouldn't tell me what Livia had told her. She said that I had to "keep trying". Like that meant anything in Livia's vocabulary. I sighed and leaned on the railing of Sunny. Nami had said we were in a weird part of the sea where the weather would be wild and she was right; it was hot for us out being on the sea. I was wearing a green plaid shirt with baggy, distressed jeans and red shoes. Robin walked up behind me, and slid her arms around me, wearing only a blue sweater and short orange shorts. Her dark hair was in low pigtails, something I'd never seen her do before, and something that I really liked.

"Hey." I mumbled into her hair. She just clung to me tighter. I twisted around, and hugged her back.

Over her shoulder, I saw Olvia playing with Chopper and Brook. She seemed older than when I first saw her, but when she played with Chopper and Brook, the most childish part of her came out. I smiled and kissed the top of Robin's head. Recently, every time I saw Robin, I would always smash my lips onto hers, blithely rip her clothes off and fall into bed with her. I think I was because of the two year separation. I missed two years with Robin, and I needed all of her. Robin wasn't complaining, and neither was I. But just this, her peacefully resting on my chest, was just about as powerful as her lips and hands running all over my body.

"Rrrobiin-chan!" The pervert cook trilled. He turned to me. "Fat ass cat."

"The fu-?!" I angrily started but Robin put her hand on my arm.

"Yes, Sanji?" She asked.

"Your tea."

"Oh, thank you."

She took the teacup from Sanji and leaned against the railing next to me, our shoulders touching.

"You really should talk to Livia-chan." She said.

"She won't listen to me." I muttered.

"I think maybe you should try a different way of trying to confront her." Robin hinted.

"Is that all the hints you're gonna give me?" I turned to her. She just smiled her regular, serene smile at me. I rolled my eyes and watched as Livia crossed the deck haughtily, smoking her customary cigarette. She wearing a short cut light pink one piece that had black frills sticking out slightly from underneath, knee high boots and a hairband in her hair. She scanned me with her eyes and flipped her hair as she went into the women's side of the ship.

"Watch out for the new step Franky put in!" I called out to her. She ignored me, as was her usual custom nowadays, but a few seconds later I heard a shriek and a cry of, "Fuck!"

I shook my head and Robin giggled softly next to me. Livia stomped out, a bump on her forehead and her legs scraped up. Her hair was tousled and she looked flustered and angry.

"You," She pointed at me. "Come here."

I gulped, stood up and gave Robin a look. She only shrugged and pushed my butt slightly, towards Livia. Once I got into arms reach, she stuck out her arm and dragged me into her room. She shut the door once I got into the room and faced me with an unreadable expression. I looked at her nervously. I had lived with her for twenty two years. I knew what Livia's unreadable looks meant. She meant business.

"Do you know why I'm so pissed off?" She asked, her arms crossed.

"Yeah, I'm-" She cut me off by placing a finger in my lips.

"Shut up."

"I'm not mad that you didn't tell me," She said. "I'm mad that you kept it a secret for so long from me."

I looked her in her blue eyes that resembled Robin's so much. I could never look at Livia's eyes the same way again.

"I-I'm sorry," I said. "I-"

"I just wish you'd treat me more like an adult, Blaze." She blew her cigarette smoke. "I'm twenty two, Blaze. And Crusoe's twenty one. We're not babies anymore. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

I stared at her. "Livia, mom asked me to protect you guys. And I feel a huge responsibility over you two. I'm just trying to keep you two unscathed as possible. I don't want you two to end up like me."

Livia punched my chest lightly. "I know. And I appreciate that. I really do. Could you just...can you include us into more things though, because, we're not Olvia's age."

I nodded. "I'll try."

"Alright," Livia sighed. "I think we've come to an understanding with each other."

She hugged me and I hugged her back with relief. So Livia didn't hate me. Thank God.

"You know," Livia looked at me. "Robin wants to."

"Wants to what?" I asked.

"Wants to marry you."

"What?" Was she kidding? But Livia had the most serious face on.

"I'm not kidding you, Blaze." She led me out of the room. "You should start thinking about what's important and what's not. You have to get your priorities straight."

* * *

**Crusoe POV**

I gave the wheel to Franky and walked down to the bathhouse. I stripped and opened the main door. There was steam and the noise of the shower going on. I raised my eyes slowly, and saw the outline of a woman's body. Long, thick, orange locks clung to her wet shoulders. Nami shook out her wet hair and looked at me, her look being seducing. I gulped nervously, and felt the heat grow between my legs. She had known that I was going to take a bath at this time, and had known that I wouldn't pay much attention when I was coming in, making it a perfect opportunity for her to slip in.

She walked towards me, and I could see her body clearer as the steam grew thin. I quickly looked down. I didn't want to feel Nami's rage because of me studying her bare body. I saw her feet on the black stone tile as I watched the ground.

"Is...Is it one hundred thousand belis for me?" I asked, nervously.

She lifted my chin with her index finger and I let my eyes roam. "No. Not today."

She kissed me softly, and that was all I could handle. I kissed her roughly and pushed her back, making her trip and fall into the bath backwards. It was shallow water, so we were fine. I leaned on top of her in the water and kissed her over and over again, our slick bodies slipping against each other. I felt her hands softly run her nails across my back, I heard her small gasps and whimpers as I pleasured her with small nips of my teeth on her neck and her chest. I lifted a hand and cupped her right breast, caressing and giving pressure. Nami gasped inside my mouth and bucked her hips against me. I knew she wanted it, but I decided to play with her a bit longer. She lifted her legs and placed them at the base of my spine, pulling me closer. In the back of my mind, I was impressed at how flexible she was. Nami ran her fingers over my short hair and curled her fingers in the long part on top.

I kissed her mouth again and she tasted like mikans. I remembered this taste from when I had kissed her on the deck when I was drunk. I was glad I was conscious now, because that taste was even better than I remembered it to be. Nami made an impatient noise with her mouth and pulled back. I looked at her, confused.

"What's...up?" I breathed.

Nami's cheeks were pink, either from the steam or from our...interactions. She gave me a look. "I can't...help it anymore...please...just do it!" She spread her legs out farther.

I gulped nervously. I loved Nami and all, but was nervous when it came to this. This is what I was afraid of. I must've had a look on my face, because Nami reached up and touched my face. "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know how..." I said, lamely. "I've never, never done this before."

Nami smiled and guided me on where to go. Once I got the hang of it, I started rocking my hips in a pattern that I found Nami liked. Her body was moving and squirming underneath me. I saw beads of sweat appear on her upper lip as I bucked my hips particularly harder and she cried out. Nami arched her back and a fresh wave of pleasure came over me. A low, helpless groan slipped out of my mouth that I'd never heard before. I knew Blaze and Robin were at it every day and I didn't know how Blaze controlled himself with Robin. I was scared I was going to rip Nami's delicate frame apart. I gripped the edge of the bath, my knuckles white and she whimpered, cried, screamed my name over and over again.

"Crusoe...Crusoe!...Crusoe!"

I shuddered, felt myself let go and kissed Nami. I slowly slid out of her and held her close. She kissed my chest and the water splashed as we moved positions, Nami on top and me under her.

"I love you." I growled into her ear.

"Maybe I love you too. A little bit." Nami smiled and rested her head on my chest.

I grinned and played with Nami's wet hair. I found that both of us were still breathing hard. I grinned at Nami and she kissed my nose. I heard the door open to the second part of the bathhouse. Nami and I tensed.

"How long are you two going to be here?" I heard Robin say. "The crew is looking for you, so you should hurry and get out." Robin shut the door after this.

We both sighed with relief. We were so glad it was Robin who'd found us, and not Sanji or Luffy. I carried Nami out of the tub and she kissed me and giggled while I dried myself off. I did the same for her, except I helped her get her clothes on. I didn't know where all this had come from, I had never been in an intimate relationship, and I'd never known about half the things I'd done in the bathtub with Nami. But all that mattered was that Nami liked it. And I was sure she did.

* * *

**Blaze POV**

I stood with Brook and Boone as Chopper scrunched his nose, apparently there was ashes in his fur. Robin offered to take a bath with him later and he accepted. Brook prostrated himself on the ground and begged for Robin to let him take a bath with her too. Robin flicked her head away from him. "No. I don't want to."

Brook became extremely depressed. I grinned and slid next to Robin, putting my arm around her. "If it was me, would you be willing to take one?"

She blushed deeply. "Yes, of course."

"UNFAIR ADVANTAGE!" Brook howled.

I laughed at Brook while he spun around, his bones clattering. Nami walked out with Crusoe and studied her Log Post. I looked around the deck. Olvia wasn't there. I had an idea of where she'd be. I kissed Robin's cheek and moved away.

"Where're you going?" She asked.

"Just to Olvia." I replied.

I walked into the kitchen and down the stairs. Bingo. Right where I thought she'd be. She was studying books in the library. When I found her, she was midway in pulling a book out, and dropped it, startled. I lifted my hands in submission. "Its ok, you can look at these all you like."

I picked up the book she had dropped and glanced at the title. 'The Evolution of Animals and Man'. Just like something Robin would read. I handed the book back to her.

"Could you go back on deck, just so I can keep an eye in you. You take that book with you." I said. She smiled wide and nodded vigorously.

"Blaze, come down here!" Usopp said, lowering himself into the manhole in the middle of Sunny. We had come out of the library and the whole deck was deserted, apparently studying a drowned sailor. I lowered myself into the manhole and my eyes fell upon huge, muscular man with purple, spiky hair. On his right arm was an interesting weapon. When I sold down. Chopper was asking for permission to heal him. Robin touched the man's weapon and winced.

"You ok?" I asked.

She nodded. "It's Kairoseki."

"Someone who has a Kairoseki weapon most likely means they want to take out Devil Fruit Users." Sanji said, lighting his cigarette. Livia leaned forward and he lit hers as well.

"Luffy! Please let me heal him!" Chopper squeaked.

"Alright." Luffy grinned. Was he serious? This man could be dangerous. "Heal him Chopper!"

"Thanks, Luffy!" Chopper said.

A few minutes later, I was sitting on the deck of Sunny. The crew members might've thought I was, but I wasn't. I was keeping focus on that guy. I thought I'd seen him before.

Suddenly, I felt a shift in emotions and I snapped open my eyes. "Guys,"

They all, Robin, Nami, Franky, Crusoe and Boone looked at me, surprised.

"Get ready," I said. "He's up." 


	9. Log 9

**A/N: Friend:** Wait...tell me, you think Livia and Robin are...what?

Lol...when I typed down Robin attack,since I'm typing on my phone, the "i" and the "o" are next to each other and I wrote "Dis Fleur" by accident...hahaha...I found that super funny.

* * *

Log 9

**Livia POV**

I thought Blaze had been sleeping, but his eyes flashed open.

"Get ready," He said. "He's up."

I glanced at him and his green eyes were darker than normal, showing that he was intent, on kill mode, like the inner hunter he was. I blinked, slightly unnerved and made Olvia go under deck. From the look on Blaze's face, I could tell that this wasn't going to end up peacefully.

"Why?" Olvia whined as she climbed down the stairs with her book under her arm.

"Because it's not safe." I replied, ushering her faster.

"But I can-!" I cut her excuses off.

"No buts," I commanded. "Now hurry up and get in."

The ship suddenly rocked to the side and I lost my footing. I slipped and fell on my outstretched wings onto my old, sore spot. One of my wings, the right one, gave a strange, dull crack as I landed and I hissed in pain. I quickly checked over it, assessing the damage. It wasn't too bad, just an irritation of a former wound. At least it wasn't my dominate wing, the left one.

A girl who looked about my age, and a tall man wearing a ninja like outfit landed onto the deck of Sunny.

"I am the Neo Navy officer, Ain!" She declared. "In the name of the Neo Navy, we are taking over this pirate ship! Do not try to struggle, as it will only lead to your quicker death!"

I narrowed my eyes. Neo Navy? What was this all about? It sounded like a rebel cut off from the regular marines, but they were still handing out "justice" on a silver platter.

"Huh? Any pirate ain't gonna surrender this easily!" Franky yelled. "And we're not just any pirates!"

He rushed for Ain, who ducked out of the way and he faced Binz.

"No, Franky, wait!" I called out. Gosh, men and their idiotic ways of rushing into everything.

"Mosa Mosa!" Binz said. Vines grew out of the grass deck and wrapped themselves around Franky. Ain went for Crusoe and Nami, while Blaze, Robin, Boone and I faced Binz, who was jumping up and down on Franky's head.

"Dos Fleur!" Robin shouted. Her arms appeared on Franky's shoulders as Binz vanished and appeared on the railing. Robin's arms appeared again and he disappeared to the other side again.

"Mo-sa Mo-sa!" He danced around.

Robin clenched her jaw. "He's too fast! I can't establish a target!"

Usopp, Brook and Chopper jumped down onto the deck.

"Don't jump onto the deck!" Nami cried out as she blocked a hit from Ain's knives.

Binz immediately started dancing. "Revel in the power of the Mosa Mosa no Mi that can control nature!" He twirled around. "Mo-sa ,Mo-sa, Mosa Mosa Mosa Mosa!"

They got tangled up in the vines that crawled over their bodies and tightened on their limbs.

"Gust Sword!" Nami shouted, thrusting her Clima Tact as her attack surged forth.

Ain dodged and a purple flame appeared from her hand. "Modo Modo."

She touched Nami's chest. Nami glowed purple and vanished into her clothes. Boone growled and attacked Binz, his teeth bared. Binz grew some vines and knocked Boone to the ground multiple times, causing Boone to whimper and fall still.

"Boone!" I cried out.

On the other side of me, Crusoe was angrily attacking Ain. She matched him blow by blow and when Crusoe slammed his hand into her chest to preform one of his "time" attacks, Ain took advantage.

"Time-" Ain cut him off by wrapping her fingers around his wrist. "Modo Modo."

Crusoe's eyes widened and he shrunk and vanished into his clothes. I grew a diamond wall to block Binz and whipped my head around worriedly at Crusoe and Nami's lumps of clothes. Chopper grew angry, and yelled, "Heavy Point!" growing into his tall, muscular human form. He charged at Ain and slammed his fist into the ground where she had vanished.

"Modo Modo!" She cried as she flipped over Chopper and touched his head. He too vanished.

That "Modo Modo" woman was starting to piss me off. She walked towards Brook and used her powers on him.

"Diamond Glitter." I grew a large, pointed diamond shaft in my hand and flung it at Ain. She avoided it, as I expected, but once it hit the wall, it shattered instantly, emitting a blinding light.

Ain covered her eyes, squinting at the unexpected bright light. I took the chance and flipped out my gunblades, whirling them at Ain, who quickly blocked with one hand. I could immediately tell I was stronger than her and used this to my advantage, pushing Ain to her knees.

"What'd you do to Nami, Crusoe and Brook?" I hissed as I pushed down even further on her.

Something moved in the corner of my eye and my reaction was too slow. Ain had splayed her hand on my stomach.

"Modo...Modo..."She said through gritted teeth.

I gasped as I felt a strange sensation come over my body as I felt myself shrinking.

* * *

**Crusoe POV**

I felt soft fabric on my face and blinked open my eyes. It was a hot pink color and I struggled out of it, remembering that Neo Marine Ain. When I reached an opening, I was greeted by the most unpleasant surprise.

"I'm tiny!" I exclaimed as I felt around my face.

My hands were so small, that the neon green fingerless gloves that I was wearing had slipped off. I found I was sitting in a pile of my clothes, a hot pink tank top and sparkly gold pants. The stud in my left ear had fallen off somewhere and my eyepatch was hanging precariously off my face. I held it to my face, making sure no one had caught what was under it.

"Robin!" I heard Nami's voice, changed to a small child's, cry out. "Recall the Hana Hana no Mi's powers!"

"Eh?" Robin's Flower Flower Fruit arms slowly slipped back, but Ain managed to grab one.

"Modo Modo."

Robin glowed purple and cringed and gasped as she grew slightly shorter, her hair longer, and her face younger.

"I ate the Modo Modo no Mi," Ain said, holding a purple flamelike substance in her hand. "I am a regressing human. Whenever I touch an object, it changes to what it should've been like twelve years ago. I suspect you must be eighteen now. If I touch you two more times, I could make your entire existence disappear."

She turned to Nami. "You must be eight," She skipped over Chopper, and turned to me. "You must be nine," And she finally turned to the light pink pile of clothes by her.

Livia's head popped out of the neck of her one piece. "And you must be ten."

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!" Livia screamed, looking over her now, flat chested body. It was strange to see the amount of tattoos she had on a ten year old's body.

"I WORKED SO HARD ON THIS!" She gestured to her body. "AND NOW...THIS?!"

I heard a soft snort and turned to Blaze. He was trying not to laugh at Livia's shock of becoming a ten year old, but his eyes were mainly on the now, eighteen year old Robin. I didn't have any more feelings for Robin, but Robin was even more of a knock out when she was younger. Blaze stared at her, soaking up her face. Robin noticed him staring at her and he looked away quickly. Robin bit her lip and blushed deeply.

The kitchen burst into flames and Zoro and Sanji tumbled out, immediately getting wrapped up in Binz's vines. Luffy was in the man's grasp.

"What's your name, 'Pirate King?'" He growled.

"Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy struggled to get out. I remembered Robin had said that that his arm's weapon was made out of Kairoseki, Sea Stone.

"So you're Garp's grandson." The man smiled and threw Luffy to the ground.

"You're Zephyr, aren't you?" Blaze faced the man whom he called Zephyr, his face flickering in the flames.

"Oh? Mason? You look younger." Zephyr growled. "And I go by 'Z' now."

"I'm Blaze." Blaze replied.

Z chucked deeply. "You look just like him. Your father. He was a great student of mine, even if it was only for a little while."

Blaze narrowed his eyes and sprang quickly. I couldn't even track his movements. Blaze whipped Z with his chain link whips, cutting Z with the chain that had the knife connected to it, Blaze's zombie's old chain. Z swung with his weapon he called his Smash Buster. He knocked Blaze around a few times, affecting him deeply.

"Kairoseki punches work well, don't they?" Blaze said through clenched teeth.

"Devil's Whip; Club!" I'd never seen this attack before. He wrapped his chains around twice and swung them with both hands together like a club.

Z staggered back with the force of Blaze's attack. Blaze took the opportunity and vaulted over Z's head, letting go of his original, silver chain, letting it wrap around Z's neck. He yanked Z back while Z resisted, choking the older man.

"Mosa Mosa!"

"Blaze!" Robin cried out.

Blaze turned at the last minute and suddenly hung by a vine around his neck. His face was steadily turning red as he swung around, coughing, gasping and struggling to get the vine off his neck. Z slowly staggered up, rubbing his neck.

"Cien Fleur!" Robin said, desperately.

Two hands appeared by Blaze's neck and released him from the vines that choked him. I heard Robin breath a sigh of relief as Blaze fell away from the vines.

"Modo Modo!" Ain touched Blaze's chest as he dry heaved and coughed on the ground.

"That's unfair!" Usopp yelled.

Blaze shrunk and his clothes grew too big for him, no doubt turned into a twelve year old. Z stalked towards him, a red welt on his neck. He stared at the wild red hair and Blaze's pained green eyes. Blaze was still breathing hard, and there was a small trickle of blood running down his chin. Z raised his weapon.

"Smash-!"

"Stop!" I heard the shrill cry of a little girl. A blur of long black hair rushed to Blaze's side.

"Olvia!" Robin screamed hysterically.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!" Olvia shrieked and threw herself onto Blaze.

There was a slight change in the wind and I narrowed my eyes. Olvia had used something right there. I just wasn't sure what. Robin and Livia looked shocked.

"That child..." Livia whispered.

"She can use Haki?" Robin said through her fingers.

Olvia glared at Z with jade eyes that resembled her father's very much. Z simply studied her as Ain and Binz tottered, fighting against Olvia's Haki.

"You're a Haki user..." Z pulled at his chin. "Haoshoku Haki...Conqueror's Haki...at such a young age..."

"Olvia..." Blaze groaned. I jerked with surprise. His voice wasn't as low as it normally was, and that had come as a shock to me. Olvia only sat there by Blaze's side. Z still stood there thinking, and then opened his mouth.

"We'll blow up this ship with concentrated cannon fire from our ships."

"Yes, Z-sensei." Ain and Binz bowed and jumped off the ship.

Z gave Olvia one last look and followed his apprentices. They started to fire cannons at Sunny and she rocked back and forth.

"Sunny!" Franky shouted. "Crusoe, I know you're small, but she'll listen to you! Steer the ship!"

I scrambled to my feet, tripping over my pants and eventually just kicking them off, wearing my tank top like a dress. Boone rushed to my side and let me ride him up the stairs to the wheel.

"Sunny!" I yelled with my shrill voice. "I believe in you! Sunny, Emergency Coup de Burst!"

I felt Sunny tremble and then she shot into the air past Z and his Neo Navy.

* * *

**Livia POV**

This was the worst day of my life. I mean, it was good that we got away from Z, but my body! My beautiful, curvy body that I had worked so hard on for two years, gone!

Just gone!

I swayed miserably on the ground next to Zoro as the crew talked of getting back as Z.

"I need to get my body back to normal!" Nami said. "I can't navigate like this!"

Zoro had placed me on his right leg like a small kid as Sanji dreamed perverted dreams of watching Nami and I as our bodies matured.

"Creepy." Zoro grunted.

"Gross." I agreed.

"What?!" Sanji and Zoro started to fight.

I sighed and slid off Zoro's lap and walked over to Crusoe swinging his legs over the bridge.

"I wasn't saying that you six should stay that way forever!" Usopp said.

"I should really get myself changed back as well." Robin said.

"Mmm? Robin, aren't you secretly happy to stay how you are now, a sexy eighteen year old?" Usopp asked.

Robin's Devil Fruit arms appeared on Usopp and knocked him over. Blaze had a hard expression on his face as he switched the way he held Olvia. I had forgotten how he'd looked like when he was twelve, and realized he didn't really look like a twelve year old when he was twelve. He was tall for his age, and had too much experience in his eyes for a young boy. As much as Blaze didn't look his age, it was still strange to see Robin a couple feet taller than him. With Blaze holding Olvia, and considering the age that Robin and Blaze looked no longer like lovers, they looked more like siblings. Robin the eldest, Blaze the middle, and Olvia, the youngest. Blaze looked so depressed to be twelve.

"Blaze...you ok?" I asked him.

"No..." He looked miserably at his feet. "Robins hot and sexy while I'm a little, going-through-puberty boy!"

Robin blushed. "Blaze, you look handsome even when you're-"

"No I don't!" He cut her off.

I giggled. I didn't think he'd be this distraught about his appearance. I turned to Crusoe who was holding hands with Nami. It was cute to see two little kids holding hands and being cutie pies together like that, but as I replaced both of them with their older counterparts, I immediately stopped looking at them.

"Hm? What do you want, old man?" Franky asked, not being unfriendly.

"I've seen many pirate crews come around here and lose hope as they are defeated by Z," The portly old man said. "But if guys want to best him, I'll give you the ultimate weapons!"

"ULTIMATE WEAPONS?!" Luffy's eyes shined with sparkles. The man lead us to his house where a young woman and a little boy were. The lady handed me a mug of green tea which I gratefully accepted.

"No, our clothes got burned up by Z, so we have to get clothes first!" Nami commanded. "And we don't even know where Z is! So our first priority is clothes and finding out information about Z!"

"Ok!" Luffy agreed.

Blaze placed his head in the crook of Robin's shoulder and she pulled him closer. There was no way there were going to kiss. If they were going to kiss, it would look so wrong. I watched them intently and they didn't kiss. Robin was only wrapping her arms around him. I let out a sigh of relief.

"...the Sea Train."

I hadn't listened to the other part of the woman's conversation, but I had heard the Sea Train part.

"Wait," I interrupted. " Sea Train?"

* * *

**Blaze POV**

We left Olvia with Franky Sunny. She didn't seem to take my new appearance as a shock, she only looked at me with laughing eyes. Was my girl seriously two years old? I turned and looked at Robin. She was so...I didn't have a word for it. She was just stunning...If only we'd met sooner...I still would've been twelve, though. This sucked. I was going to go get back at that Ain woman when I met her next. The lady from the docking island we had first landed on, had told us that we could probably find information on the next island on.

"Oi, Luffy, Bones, Marimo," Sanji said. "You guys can't go out. Your faces are too obvious. I'll go with Nami-san's group and figure out information. Right Nami-san? Robin-chan? Livia-chan?"

"Nope, Sanji-kun, you stay behind. A hot head won't help us find information."

"EHHH?!" Sanji exclaimed. "But...Nami-san...I wanted to go with Livia-chan...wanted to go...resort..."

We walked onto the streets of the hot springs resort as the Sea Train stopped.

"Alright," Namo said, as Chopper and Crusoe ran outside and squealed at the sight. "Robin, Blaze, Livia, Crusoe, Usopp, Chopper and I will go find out about Z. The rest of you, stay out of trouble! Disperse!"

I sighed and I held Robin's hand as I got off the train.

"What the hell is Nami gonna have me do?" I muttered as Nami gave me an evil look.

"We're going to get jobs around town." She smirked. "C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the crappy ending. I'm tired. I don't want to think about good, quality endings right now...Goodnight... 


	10. Log 10

**A/N: Friend:** What do you mean by never changing Robin?

Ok, Japanese vocab, "Onii-chan" means brother.

* * *

Log 10

**Blaze POV**

I sighed and watched as Robin danced in front of the customers at the club.

"What's wrong?" Usopp asked, disguised as the manager for the club.

Nami had made us work for one of the shops to find out more information about Z. Crusoe worked outside with Chopper as shoe shiners and Livia worked inside with Nami as waitresses. I was the bar tender, as Usopp had said I looked older than twelve and had a face to attract ladies, so he had put me behind the counter. And Usopp was right. Robin had the most guy customers, while I, on the other hand, had my hands full of women at my bar counter, fighting each other for a spot in front of me. I quietly wiped a champagne glass as I watched Robin dance. It was like I was seeing a totally different person. She was provocatively swinging her hips and hands in a way that made my pants tight. It was like I was seeing Livia up there in Robin's body. Robin noticed me staring at her and she winked. I felt my face color and I looked down, furiously wiping the glass. I wish that Ain chick had only regressed my age by six years, then I could taste Robin in my mouth once again. It was like a withdrawal from a drug; Robin was addicting, and not tasting her was hellishly painful for me.

"Hey, Onii-chan!" One of the woman called down the table.

I slid in front of her, resting my chin on my hands and six women fainted in front of me as I lazily looked up into the face of the blonde who'd called me.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Could I have another shot?" She held up her glass.

"Of course," I said, lifting up her glass and pouring the hard liquor in. Livia was most likely jealous that I got to be in the alcohol section. She liked her alcohol, alright.

"So, do you know anything about this guy named Z?" I asked, casually.

The blonde nodded. "All the marines have been talking about him. He's apparently trying to destroy this island." She drank her shot and held it out for more.

I refilled it and watched Livia and Nami as the innocently ask a couple marines about Z as well. I stood up when the captain came around though. I grinned. There was going to be fighting.

* * *

**Livia POV**

The captain grabbed my arm. "Not yet, little girl. You two seem way too interested in Z."

I struggled to get my arm out of his strong grip. I was exasperated. I couldn't do anything in this weak, ten year old body of mine. The captain just glared at me from the shade of his cap as Nami and I struggled.

"Cien Fluer!"

Those two words were a godsend for me as I turned and watched as Robin sprung off the stage and grabbed Nami and my's hand.

"Way to be subtle." She muttered to us. Blaze jumped over the bar counter and slid in front of the marines that were chasing us.

"Keep going!" He yelled. "I'll hold them off!"

We crashed through the swinging doors and I heard an animal's roar behind me. That must've been Blaze. As we ran, Usopp joined us and gripped Nami's hand, as Chopper was riding on Robin's head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chopper turn and squeak with fear.

"They're coming!" He said.

"What?" I hissed. "What is that crazy red head doing?"

Robin nudged me. "No need to insult him." She had a worried air about her. "He's still not used to his weaker body yet. So if he tries to do the things he normally does in his regular body..."

Robin was right. Blaze was going to do something reckless. In the distance, I saw Luffy and the others waiting for us. Luffy walked forward and passed by us as we ran. We stopped and Sanji-kun picked me up.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yup." I kissed his cheek. "Thanks for worrying."

I turned towards the hoard of marines and found that Robin was right. The captain was holding an unconscious Blaze by the scruff of his jacket. I sighed. Just like Blaze not to know his limits. Luffy used his Haki and subdued the whole group of marines, but left the captain alone, making him only kneel. The captain lost his grip on Blaze and Blaze fell forward. Luffy caught him by the shoulders as he asked the captain the location of Z. The captain replied that Z was on the volcano in the middle of the island, and that his troops should be there at the moment. Luffy half dragged Blaze towards us, and he did so even as we walked to the Sea Train station. He laid Blaze on one of the seats in the train and announced that he was going to defeat Z and Sanji, Zoro, Usopp and him ran out of view.

Chopper checked up on Blaze. "He's not seriously wounded."

He crawled off Blaze's chest. "His extreme fighting style just took a toll on his weak, younger body."

Nami sighed. "I just hope Luffy doesn't lose to Z again."

Robin stood by me as we watched the volcano. One could only imagine what Z was trying to do, as the captain had explained that Z was trying to destroy three "end points" which would end up eventually destroying the world. If Luffy didn't get there in time...

I turned back to Blaze to check up on him.

"What?" I breathed. "What?"

Robin turned around. "What's wro-?"

She had seen what I had seen as well. Blaze was missing.

* * *

I flew around, searching for a glint of red anywhere. I saw something red and immediately dived down, when I realized it was just a sign. I sighed ad prepared to lift off again, but stopped once I saw a big, black dog lumbering towards me.

"Boone, where have you been?" I smacked his head as he ran past me. I flew low to the ground next to him.

"Sorry. Just checking around interesting smells." He replied.

"Nice excuse." I muttered. "Can you smell Blaze? He's missing."

"That's what I've been tracking." Boone grinned.

I smiled and hit his head multiple times. "You're a good dog, you know that?"

"You don't have to hit my head hard like that anymore..." He said, while he closed his eyed with every smack I gave on his head.

He suddenly became alert, his nose moving furiously.

"You find something?" I whispered.

"Up there." He gestured with his nose towards the volcano in the middle of the island.

I gritted my teeth. Of course he would go and try to join the fight. I should've known. He was even more reckless than he had been two years ago.

"Boone," He nodded. "We're going up the steep side. Remember what you practiced."

I shot off into the air. I had it easy, as I could just fly up. Boone, on the other hand, had to jump his way up the mountain. At Tequila Wolf, on one of the mountains, we would practice getting stronger and gaining more stamina. I looked down to check up on Boone. He was leaping up the mountain like it was no big deal. I smiled and turned back ahead. It shouldn't be a big deal. Tequila Wolf was worse with it's snow and wind.

We flipped up into the volcano over the lip, getting ready to fight whoever was going to come at us, but strangely, there was no one. Only a teen laying facedown in the dirt. A teen with red hair. I rushed to Blaze's side and gently rolled him over. He was now an older teen. I narrowed my eyes. What had happened up here?

"Uh...Livia?" I turned as Boone said my name.

"We should, uh, really get going..."

My eyes widened as I watched lava and magma trickle down the higher parts of the volcano. Fuck. This was bad. And I wasn't even strong enough to fly Blaze _and_ Boone down the mountain. I struggled to lift Blaze up onto Boone's back, and the lava was close.

"S'alright, Livia," Boone said, soothingly, when my breathing started to get faster as I had a panic attack. "You just fly over me and hold Blaze onto my back, ok?"

I nodded, dumbly and placed my hands on Blaze's back as Boone galloped faster than I've ever seen him gallop. I beat my wings furiously to keep up with him -they had shrunk along with my body. I turned around and screamed, my eyes literally popping out of my head.

"IT'S HERE!"

There was a huge wall of magma, lava and debris, and then a small speck of us.

"FASTER! FASTER!" I pounded Boone's head.

"I...can't..." He panted.

I frantically searched my head for a solution. If I used my powers to stop the wall of magma, I would grow too weak, since I was in this frail child's body. I could feel the heat on my wings as the wall of hellfire bore down on us. I started to sweat as it steadily got hotter and hotter.

"Ice Time."

The magma suddenly became a huge wall of ice. This worried me more than the lava. I knew this attack. This was the man who had taught me how to use my Devil Fruit. I saw his huge, tall form with his bushy, black hair.

"Aokiji..." I whispered.

He turned and we made eye contact as we ran down the mountain. There was something different about him. He didn't have his usual Navy outfit on. That was strange. I shook my head. I didn't have time to worry about Aokiji. I tore my gaze from his and concentrated on keeping Blaze on Boone's back. We began nearing the Sea Train station and I heard loud voices, picking out Nami's, Sanji-kun's, Robin's and Brook's yelling not to leave the station yet. Boone sprang through the closing doors as they yelling got severely worse. Blaze's body slid to the ground as Boone collapsed to the ground, exhausted. I patted Boone and he weakly thumped his tail on the ground, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. I swayed as I stood. The rate in which I had to beat my wings was taking a toll. When I was my regular age of twenty two, my wings were huge, and so a few beats made me go fast, but here, as a kid, two beats of my bigger wings equaled five beats of my smaller ones. I tripped over my feet and Robin scooped me up into her arms, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you so much." She whispered.

"He's...important to me...too." I said through pants.

She nodded and I started to weakly cry into her shoulder. What the heck was I doing? I was acting like a complete baby. But Robin somehow felt comforting as she squeezed me tighter.

"It was so scary." I bawled.

She nodded and stroked my hair.

Sanji kneel beside us, and Robin let go of me. I tipped over to the side, laying on his lap. Zoro had carried Blaze and placed him on the seat across an unconscious Luffy and Robin immediately sat by Blaze, lifting him into her arms. He was in a gradual sitting position, while his head was in the space between her breasts. Chopper climbed up Blaze's leg and checked around for injuries and things. Nami and Crusoe worried flitted around the three of us.

"How is he, Chopper?" Robin asked.

"Well," He said. "The good thing is that he's older. The bad thing is that he probably fought while he was a kid. He'll wake up soon. It'll be ok."

Chopper trotted over to me. "Are you ok?"

I nodded in Sanji's arms. He walked over to Boone and they started speaking some animal language.

"Are you sure?" Sanji muttered into my hair.

"I'm sure." I whispered back, burrowing my head in his chest.

* * *

**Blaze POV**

I opened my eyes slowly to Robin's face peering at me. I slowly moved my eyes side to side, trying to figure out where I was.

"He woke up!" Robin called. "Blaze, what happened?" Robin cupped my cheek.

I touched my face, looked at my hands and my body. I grinned. "It worked."

"What worked?" They all questioned.

"I just a little run in with Ain," I explained. "I wasn't strong enough to force her to give me my whole twelve years back, but I was able to make her give me six years back. Which makes me an eighteen year old."

"You idiot." Livia said, leaning on Sanji. It was bright, and must've been the next day. I stared out the window and watched as I could see Sunny getting closer. I felt Robin staring at me and turned to her. "What?"

She blinked, while heat appeared on her cheeks. "You're very, very handsome."

I leaned forward and my lips met hers. Robin accepted my tongue and ran hers along the sides of my teeth. I placed her on my lap, as we broke apart and she laid her head on my chest.

We reached the island, and Luffy sat in the same place in the rain for hours, just staring out into the sea. It seemed like he was beating himself up for losing to Z again. I sighed and ruffled Olvia's hair as she hugged my leg.

"Stop moping around and move your asses!" I heard.

I quickly turned around and Aokiji was there. Robin gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Aokiji!" Nami tripped backwards, dropping her umbrella.

"It's ok, guys. He's a friend." Luffy said.

Aokiji went on to explain that if Z went on destroying all three of the End Points, the New World would be destroyed. Franky did his "super" pose, exclaiming he was finished fixing Sunny. The others rushed to it, cheering because Sunny was finished and that they were gonna kick Z's ass. Luffy grinned and walked towards them. Robin and I were the only ones left. I dropped the umbrella I was holding because sunlight had started to show. Robin turned and looked at Aokiji, smiled, and walked off, holding out her hand to me.

"Can you wait a little bit?" I asked as I headed towards Aokiji. She nodded and watched me.

"Aokiji," I started, but he interrupted me.

"I can't believe Livia was reverted to that small child...I have never seen her without large breasts." He muttered. "And it's Kuzan now. Not Aokiji."

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" I spat. "Stop looking at my sister like that. And Kuzan, Aokiji, whatever. I'll call you what I want."

Robin seemed amused with my rudeness towards the former Navy Admiral.

"I've got one question for you," I said. "Did you see Koga at the Whitebeard War?"

His face grew dark. "I did."

"And what's with him? Is he ok?"

Kuzan averted my gaze. "I've got one message I have to relay to you."

* * *

_Kuzan started to follow Akainu, but was stopped by a hand grasping his pant leg tightly._

"Ao...kiji..." Koga gurgled.

Koga said something, but too quiet for him to hear. Kuzan knelt down next to him and put his ear next to Koga's lips. Koga grasped Kuzan's vest as he spoke.

"Tell Blaze," Blood bubbled up in his mouth. "That I am so proud...to call him...my brother...And that...I'm really sorry...for all the pain I've caused...It was all for him..."

Kuzan then nodded and looked at Koga's face. Koga stared intently at Kuzan's eyes. Once Kuzan gave another affirmative nod, Koga smiled and released his hold on his vest, and Barnes Koga's hand fell to the ground.

* * *

Koga was...dead?

I dropped to my knees, not caring that the rainwater on the ground was seeping into my pants. He...he was proud of me...He went through all that shit for me...

And now...He was dead? I rubbed my eyes furiously, determined that Kuzan not see me cry. Kuzan clapped his hand on my shoulder, as my shoulders started to shake, and walked towards Sunny. I was right then, at Hoken Jiima. When I had the relapse that felt like a heart attack, it had meant Koga was dying. Robin gently placed her hands on my shoulders and knelt beside me. She put her face close to mine and held me there as I cried. Koga was gone. He was really gone.

* * *

Jewelry Bonney was being pushed past cell by cell in the prison that Akainu had decided to place her in. They shoved her into the last one in the last row, the most secluded and chained her Kairoseki cuffs to the wall. Once they slammed the bars shut, she sighed and slumped down on the cold prison floor. This tough girl act was starting to take it's toll. Her stomach growled.

And she was hungry. Never in a good mood when she was hungry.

"You hungry?" She heard a tired, but melodious voice ring out.

She immediately went on guard, her muscles stiffening. "Who are you? What do you want?"

A steel-toed boot kicked a tray at her. It was food. Bonney leaned down to take something up with her teeth, but then hesitated.

"It's not poison, is it?"

The man, she realized, chuckled. "No it's not. I already checked."

Bonney snarfed down the tray in five seconds flat, licking her lips. The man seemed to find her eating habits funny, as he chuckled again.

"Are you sure you didn't need that?" Bonney asked, burping. "It looked like you hardly ate anything."

"I'm fine." Was the reply.

"Hmm," She stared into the darkness where she thought the man's voice had come from. "You never answered my question."

He snorted, and raised his head.

A glint of gold eyes and cracked glasses lenses caught Bonney's eye.

"Well, to start off," The man opened his mouth. "My name is Barnes Koga." 


	11. Log 11

**A/N:**

Friend: There's a reason why I don't put in any scenes with Olvia and Robin and it's not because she's a bad mom, it's that...well you'll find out in this chapter.

* * *

Log 11

**Crusoe POV**

The old man from the docking station gave us old clothes and weapons from pirates who'd passed by and were defeated by Z. We were now sailing towards the final End Point where Luffy would stop Z. I now wore a long red vest that had diamonds inbedded in it, with black baggy pants that had a red stripe going down the sides. I sat by Robin on the side of the deck, trying not to stare at her scantily clad body. Olvia was sitting on the other side of the ship, alone, and reading a book.

"Hey, Robin, why aren't you ever with Olvia?" I asked suddenly.

Livia came and joined the conversation, wearing a shiny, red one piece, kind of like the one she was wearing earlier this morning, except now she was so short that it was really more like a dress. "Yeah, she used to be so clingy to you at Tequila Wolf. What happened?"

Robin shakily sighed and suddenly seemed very introverted. "She...she won't...She doesn't like to be near me."

"What?" Livia and I questioned.

"Watch." She said and casually walked over to where Olvia was.

Olvia glanced up from her book at Robin, and then scooted over, away from her. Robin gave us a helpless look as she walked back to us, a hurt expression on her face.

"When did it start?" Livia asked with a hushed voice.

"Ever since I scolded her for walking up to Caribou." She replied, sadly. "She's been distant from me ever since. I think she's, she's tired of me."

"But how could she be tired of you, you're her mother!" I exclaimed.

"Well you saw what happened there!" Robin snapped and then pressed her fingers into her forehead. "Sorry. It's just...frustrating. I love her so much and I try to be the best mother I can, but she won't let me. So all I can do is worry about Blaze, which is what I've been doing for the past three years."

Livia wrapped her small, tattooed arms around Robin. "I'm sure Olvia will get over it. It's probably just a phase."

"I hope so." She replied.

I looked towards the wheel and watched as Blaze absently bit his nails. He would always do that when something was bugging him, or he was worried. He had that hard look in his eyes and his brow was furrowed. Blaze was wearing a red collard shirt and a black scarf around his neck. His red pants had sparkles in them, so every time he moved, he would twinkle and shine. Blaze's eyes were red and he looked like he'd been crying. Robin stroked Livia's head, touched my leg and gave us a small, sad smile as she walked over to Blaze. She placed her hand on his back and he turned. Robin and Blaze exchanged a few words that I couldn't hear, and then I turned away when they started to kiss.

Livia had a troubled look in her eyes, her bottom lip jutting out farther than the top one, like it always did when she was thinking about something. I followed her eyes and saw that she was watching Olvia, the two year old, who seemed like she wasn't a two year old. We were thinking the same thing as she turned and looked me in the eye. We were going to get Olvia and Robin close again, no matter what. The ship suddenly ran up dry land and I heard Luffy yelling, "LET'S GO!"

Livia and I jumped off in the hoard of Neo marines. They looked surprised, suddenly lowering their guns and pointing at us.

"They're just kids..." One of them said.

"We're not just kids!" Livia shouted as she jumped up and clubbed him in the face.

I laughed out loud as Livia ran around, Neo marines flying up in her wake. I didn't realize it, but as I was laughing, half of them had surrounded me.

"You're done for!" One of them yelled. "Kid!"

"Huh," I grinned. "Done for?"

The marines seemed unsettled.

"Time Obliterate."

A wave of light appeared and surrounded the marines and I in a black and white dome.

"He's a Devil Fruit User!" I heard, as they frantically tried to switch to Karoseki bullets.

"Too late." I said as I snapped the fingers on my right hand.

The dome exploded into liquidy, golden shards and all the marines inside the dome collapsed. I had just shortened their lifespan to about two seconds. I sighed, brushed my shoulders off and my way to attack more marines. I started to sway, a signal that that attack had taken a lot out of me. That was right. I had been stupid there. I didn't have to use such a big attack. Well, I was going to get bigger soon anyway. Zoro should be fighting Ain.

* * *

**Livia POV**

As I was fighting, suddenly I felt an explosion behind me and turned. A tall, broad-shouldered man wearing a full pink suit with pink shoes was walking calmly through the destruction he undoubtedly caused. There was a black cane hanging from his left arm and he held his pink bowler hat on his head with his right hand. He looked up as wind died down and I was met by cold blue eyes, a face that unnervingly looked like a male version of mine, and a smoking cigar.

"Livia-chan," Rafael Duplex said in his deep voice. "I didn't expect to see you as a ten year old."

"I was changed by that Ain woman from the Neo Navy." I replied warily. That man, my father, scared me. I was going to be defeated in this small body of mine.

"Well," There seemed to be a speck of dust on his hand. "It'll be that much easier to capture you then, won't it?"

My breath caught in my throat and I involuntarily took a step back. He came at me with his cane and I blocked with my weapons. My arms shook with the effort of driving him back. My feet were firmly planted on the ground but they started to slide back. He grinned, blowing his cigar smoke in my face and pushing harder. I was going to be captured. This was stupid. There should've been more of a fight than just this.

"You're weak!" Duplex snarled.

I grimaced, letting a small cry of pain escape my lips.

"Hm?" Duplex looked at me strangely.

I looked at myself as well. I was glowing purple and felt myself steadily grow taller. My chest got bigger, my butt got bigger, and my waist grew wider. As I stopped growing back into my normal self, I found that the red dress I was wearing hardly fit over my body anymore. Duplex smirked, looking me over.

"Looks like you can fight now." He said.

I quietly slipped a cigarette in my mouth and lit it. I looked up and smiled. "Yup."

* * *

**Blaze POV**

I cringed and groaned as I grew taller, my muscles grew larger and my chest broader. The purple glow coming from me died down and I was returned to normal. I turned and looked at Robin. She was holding a shaking Olvia in her arms, and she was also back to normal. I decided right there, I liked her better older. Olvia never hung around Robin ever since Fishmen Island, yet now she was as clingy as ever. I jogged up to the two of them, the question on my face.

"She almost died again." Robin whispered. "I had to save her."

I stroked Olvia's long black hair as she shivered into Robin's chest.

"Well at least she's hanging around you now." I said, and gave a quick kiss to Robin's cheek.

Franky rode around in BF-38. I refused to call it what Franky called it. BF-38 was perfectly fine to me. He picked Robin who was carrying Olvia in her arms and walked off, trying to find Luffy.

"Wow, you don't take me too." I yelled up at him. Franky turned, flipped me off, and then started walking faster, away from me. I raised my arms up in exasperation. "Why? Why?"

Brook ran past me, yohohoing.

"SHUT UP, SKELETON!" I yelled as I ran after them.

I caught up to the group and stared at Nami. Her clothes really didn't fit her anymore. Neither did Crusoe's, but it wasn't as bad as Nami. With Crusoe, it looked like it was meant to be like that, because his once baggy pants were like capris on him, and he was wearing a long vest that was like a regular vest now. Nami's clothes had fit her perfectly when she was a child. Now, not so much. With me, the buttons had ripped off on the top, so my shirt was pretty much open, and my pants had just grown shorter, showing more of my boots. Livia joined the group, landing next to me as she flew down. I turned to her and immediately looked away. Her breasts barely fit into the v neck cut of her short, short dress, and the hemline was hardly covering her butt.

"What?" She demanded.

"N-nothing." I replied. There was a small, bleeding cut on Livia's cheek and I heard her hand crackling. I looked down and the diamond on her hand was vanishing.

"Who did you have a run in with?" I muttered into her ear.

"Duplex." She replied. "I only barely managed to get away."

"What happened to your hand?" I asked.

"He cut it off." She said, simply.

I turned back forward, slightly disturbed. Livia was acting way to calm about her hand being cut off. Maybe it was because she was a Logia type. We ran up to the crater where Z had placed things called Dyna Stones a dangerous weapon not available to the public, as it had the potential to destroy the New World, as Z had wanted to. Z had most likely stolen them from the marines.

Luffy was down there, exchanging blows with Z using Bushoshoku, Color of Armaments Haki. Luffy hit him with one last blow and he fell to his knees as Z toppled over. Luffy struggled to get up and grabbed his hat, that Z had stolen from him, off a Dyna Stone.

"Take your hat...ad my life!" Z coughed out.

"I don't want your life," Luffy said, placing his hat on his head. "I'm satisfied."

Z slowly stood up as our crew, and Ain and Binz rushed down the mountain. Luffy grinned at us while Ain cried, saying that she was so glad that Z-sensei was alright.

"Hm?" I turned and saw Kizaru and Duplex standing on the lip of the volcano.

"Well, well, well," Kizaru chuckled. "All the actors are down there together."

"Kizaru?!" Robin exclaimed.

I felt Livia stiffen by me.

"Duplex..." She snarled softly.

Duplex only stared at her with laughing eyes from under his new bowler hat. Olvia reached for me as I took a step back towards Robin, protectively standing in front of the two of them. I took Olvia and glanced at Robin. She smiled slightly.

"She's still a daddy's girl." She said.

I grinned. "That's the best."

"Hey!" She grew a Devil Fruit arm out of my back and smacked my head. I laughed.

Z stumbled over towards where Kizaru and his fleet were.

"I've been able to do whatever I've liked," He growled. "And now I'm going to do one last thing!"

"Z-sensei!" Ain cried out, running towards him.

I saw Livia glance up and make eye contact with Kuzan. He nodded, and she nodded, as they both spoke words.

"Ice Time."

"Diamond Sheet."

A glittering wall of correlating diamond and ice blocked Ain's path towards Z. She crashed into the wall, banging her fists and crying. She suddenly rushed at Livia, grabbing her dress.

"I know your Logia power is diamond!" She yelled. "Why'd you block my path like that?!"

Livia closed her eyes and didn't say a word.

"Hey! Hey...answer me..." Ain crumbled to the floor, holding onto Livia's dress.

"We should go." Livia said quietly, watching Ain sob.

Luffy nodded and Livia pried Ain's fingers off of her. She walked towards us, brushing a tear off her eye. Sanji put his arm around her and she leaned into him. Crusoe wiped his dirty face while holding Nami's hand. Robin and I just walked together in silence as Olvia walked between us and we each held one of her hands. We slowly got on Sunny as there were explosions and bangs in the distance. Crusoe spun the wheel and we floated off, away from Z's sacrifice. As we did so, I swear I could hear singing. 


	12. Log 12

**A/N:** Ok I've been told that my action scenes are lacking. And personally, I agree. The main reason why I don't put action scenes in is because of my own laziness and I'm really bad at writing them and I usually write really late at night, then post without even checking it, SO, I promise I will work on my action scenes. I pinky promise. And I think chapters are going to get progressively shorter, since I'm going to write one chapter per episode, which is going to be a lot easier on my sleeping habits and editing. If I feel like it, I'll add more episodes to one chapter, so just telling you guys.

* * *

Log 12

**Livia POV**

I felt Sanji-kun draw his arms close around my body, that was soaking wet in the previous pouring rain. His lips brushed my neck and I gently pulled away from him. Sanji gave me a confused look and I only smiled slightly at him. I felt like I was growing more and more distant from Sanji. I didn't feel as strongly as I had about him before. I didn't know if it was because I had seen Law at Sabaody, but I hadn't missed Sanji-kun as badly as Crusoe had missed Nami, and not even close to how much Blaze had missed Robin. I didn't even think about him durning our two year separation. I absentmindedly rubbed the area where the tattoo of Law's initials was, and stared at the flaming island in front of us and felt the heat of the flames on my face. There was something strange about that island. Chopper and Boone panted in sync, both of them obviously overheating.

A sobbing noise came from the kitchen. Luffy turned and ran up the stairs to see what was the matter. Crusoe walked past me, following Luffy, his hair flattened on his head because of the previous rain. He smirked at me.

"Hope it's not Blaze sobbing in the shower."

I smiled. "He probably cut himself on my razor."

When we walked into the room, Olvia was sitting at the dining table, her customary book in her hand, staring curiously at the sobbing Den Den Mushi.

"Oi, Olvia, do you know what happened? It's stomach isn't hurting or anything, is it?" Luffy asked.

She shook her head. "Luffy, when a Den Den Mushi sobs, it means that someone is sending a distress call." She explained.

"Oh. Then we gotta help them!" He made to lift the receiver.

"Luffy! Stop!" Robin cried.

We all turned to Robin. Her face was slightly panicked as she watched the Den Den Mushi sob. "Most of the time, those distress calls are fake, coming from the Navy, trying to figure out where we are."

Luffy stared at her and picked up the receiver.

"Were you even listening to her?!" Chopper, Usopp and I yelled.

"Hello? Hello? What's wrong?" Luffy yelled into the receiver.

"Is this...the Boss?" Came the reply.

"No it's Monkey D. Luffy, the man who's gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"YOU TOLD HIM YOUR NAME WAY TOO FAST!" We yelled.

"Please! Help us! It's so cold!"

"Where are you?" Luffy asked urgently.

"We're at..." The man paused. "Punk Hazard."

"Punk Hazard?" Robin mouthed.

"Mommy, you know it?" Olvia asked.

Robin frowned and slightly shook her head. "I don't know."

"The Samurai are cutting us everywhere!" The man on the other end yelled. "Please! Hu-" His sentence was cut off as what sounded like a slash and then his gasp as he coughed out blood and the line grew silent.

We all stared at the Den Den Mushi, trying to make sense of the message, when a loud bang and shuffling feet interrupted our thoughts. Blaze stumbled out of the bathhouse, shirtless, and drying his hair with a towel.

"Who the hell was crying?" He asked.

"It was a distress call daddy!" Olvia said, excitedly.

"Distress call?" Blaze walked over to the fridge and grabbed a glass of milk. "Does that mean that we have to go help them?"

"WE'RE GOING TO HELP THEM!" Luffy declared right after Blaze asked this.

Chopper and Usopp swung low with depression and Blaze guzzled down his milk, wiping off his mouth and placing the glass in the sink.

"But I just put my pajamas on." He stood there, spinning his towel, wearing baby blue pajama pants with small sail boats on them.

I gave him a skeptical look.

"Nice pants." Zoro said.

"What?" Blaze asked. "They're pjs!"

"Robin," I turned to her. "Does he really wear these kinds of pants to bed?"

Robin had he hand on her chin. "Well...I've never seen these before...Well...I've never seen him really wear pants when we go to be-"

"Ohhhkkaaaaayy!" I cut her off before she could go into depth. "That's enough."

"But Livia," Robin looked at me, confused. "You told me to tell you if I'd seen the pants. And I replied no, I've never seen those, except his boxers, and I rarely see those because we always have s-"

"Robin!" I shouted. "Stop! Just...stop! There are small innocent children here," I gestured to Olvia. "Four freaking perverts here," I gestured to Sanji, Brook, Crusoe and Franky. "And people who'd rather not hear this," I shrugged at Zoro, Usopp, Nami and I. "One person who doesn't care," Which was Chopper. "And one person who has no idea what we're talking about!"

"Hey Blaze!" Luffy said. "I like those pants! How come you've never seen those pants, Robin? Those are so cool!"

I sighed and dropped my head into my hand. Why did I want to join this crew again?

"Samurai..." Zoro muttered.

"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ANYTHING?!" I screeched. Boone barked with laughter.

"Hey, Brook," He wasn't listening. "Isn't Samurai-?"

"Yes." Brook replied. "Samurai are excellent, skilled swordsmen. Ryuuma, my zombie from Thriller Bark, was a famous Samurai from Wano Kingdom. They have completely cut themselves off from the World and the World Government."

"Samurai..." Zoro muttered and touched his black sword.

"But that guy said Punk Hazard," Sanji-kun said.

"Not Wano Kingdom." Franky added.

"I don't care," Luffy said as we walked back outside and watched the burning island. "Let's go!"

"It seems fun." Robin smiled. Blaze walked out behind her, carrying Olvia on his shoulders.

"I wanna go too!" Olvia said.

"No," Blaze and Robin said in unison. "You're staying here, no matter what." Blaze put Olvia down.

She jutted her lower lip out like a pouty little girl and I just snorted at the comical expression on her face.

"I don't wanna go~!" Usopp, Chopper and Brook wailed. "It's so scary!"

"Let's draw sticks." Nami said, shoving out her hand full of twelve papers. "Boone will stay here with Olvia, so I've put in six that have a red mark."

We all grabbed one and Usopp was the last one to grab it, yelling: "I put my entire life on this draw!"

We yanked our papers out at the same time. I checked mine and grinned. It was red. I heard Blaze and Robin's laughs and saw that they had gotten a red slip as well. Zoro had too, which meant the last person was,

"NOOOO!" Usopp wailed. He crawled over to Sanji-kun. "Please! Please trade with me!"

"Hmm..." Sanji said. "You've got good luck!"

"Come on!" I pulled him by his strap as Sanji gave Luffy bentos.

Blaze ran inside in room and ran back out, a t shirt half on his torso and pulling up his jeans. I got full view of his white checkered boxers and grimaced.

"Nice boxers." I muttered.

"Thanks," He said. "Robin likes these."

"Why?"

"Because the elastics stretchy."

"You two are nasty!" I hit his arm hard.

We rode on the cloud pathway that Nami had made for us on Mini Merry 2. Luffy started eating his bento already as Usopp sat, sulking by himself. I flew over them, getting the occasional bite from Zoro who sat in the back. Robin sat in Blaze's lap in the back as well, feeding him and herself. Luffy sat in the front stuffing his face with the bento.

"Hey...you guys..." Usopp moaned. "Did you know I have the, I-can't-go-on-this-island disease? It's very fatal."

"I know." Zoro said.

"We know." Robin and Blaze chimed.

"We know too." Luffy and I added.

"Mehhh..." He slumped. "I felt like it's gotten worse over the years..."

We landed on the floor of the burning island and Blaze, Luffy and Zoro pushed Mini Merry to a safer place. The ground was cracked and burning, kind of like the volcano when we fought Z. It was hot. Really hot. I wiped my brow of sweat and followed Robin as she gazed at the half fallen off sign on the former chain link fence.

"Punk Hazard." She muttered. "This is it."

"Haha, look!" Usopp pointed. "Its got the signs of the World Government and the Navy! It looks like we can't go in there!"

Zoro slowly walked up to the fence. "Ah...Zoro-kun?"

He drew two swords and slashed the fence quicker than I could see. I walked behind him and peered into the opening.

"You cut it pretty good." I remarked and walked in, ignoring Usopp's protests.

"It's hot...I'm not good in hot weather..." Blaze sighed, taking off his t shirt and tying it to his belt as we headed deeper into Punk Hazard. It really was hot. I undid my shirt and tied it to my waist, wearing a striped red and white bikini. Robin took off her green dress thing and tied it to her waist too, now wearing a pink, flower printed tank top. Luffy just took his cardigan off and Zoro undid the sleeves on his robe. I heard a sound to my right and turned. Usopp was eating his bento at a fast rate.

"Hey, you can eat." I said.

"This is stress eating!" He exclaimed.

"You know you can get fat off of doing that." I said, dryly and walked off.

"SHUT UP!" Usopp yelled and ran to catch up with me.

I stepped on a crack just to see what would happen and lava bubbled out of it. I jumped out of the way, surprised. That was close. If I had pressed any harder, the lava would've sprayed on my face. As I walked forward, I wasn't looking where I was going, and ran into Zoro's hard back. He caught me as I tripped and I stared at what they were looking at as well.

"This didn't use to be a town or village." Robin assessed. "It probably was a lab of the World Government."

There was the burned remains of something that resembled a huge scientific compound, something that loomed very familiar to Blaze and I, as many experiments were done on us in a compound that looked like this one. I fluttered my wings to try and cool myself off. I heard a sound in the wind that sounded like wind whistling.

"What's that noise?" I asked.

"It sounds like the wind." Robin said.

Blaze transformed into his hybrid form, sniffed the wind, and quickly changed back, sweating more than ever because of the thick Saber Tooth fur.

"No," He panted. "I smell something."

Something moved and I felt Zoro clutch his swords. Luffy just stared at it with a gaping mouth. Blaze crossed his arms and glared at it. Through the dust and haze of the fire, I saw a large black talon, one, huge ass red wing, and a long, spiked tail.

"That's a mythical creature!" Usopp said, stepping backwards slowly.

"It shouldn't exist..." I whispered.

"But there's no doubting those features," Robin said. "That's a dragon!" 


	13. Log 13

**A/N: Can anyone draw? Because it would be SUPERR awesome if someone could draw the Cobalts or Olvia or any one of my OCs for me, because I really cannot draw on the computer. I tried. Once. It didn't turn out so well. But I'm trying to get better! So, if anyone can draw them, you should like, tell me. PLEASE, it'll make my day. I'll do anything for you if you draw 'fo meee...I could make you an OC (ex. Livia is modeled after me) and stick you in my upcoming story that has Olvia as the main character...pleeease, anyone, draw 'fo meee...**

* * *

Log 13

Koga stared at his best and only friend of two weeks, Jewelry Bonney, her piercing glinting dully. She gave him a look. "What?"

"Nothing," He replied cooly. "You ready?"

She nodded. Koga took a deep breath, filling his lungs with air, and shouted: "Hey, take me to Akainu!"

The jailer, an old, hunchbacked man with sparse gray hair and wrinkled skin shuffled his feet towards the interesting pair; the educated, silver haired man, with intelligent golden eyes, former agent of the World Government, and the son of Akainu, and the food-loving, pink haired, violet eyed, rude, mouthy pirate.

"You ready to accept Akainu-sama's terms that you be reformed into the Navy?" The jailer smiled a gaping smile, showing quite a few missing teeth.

Koga nodded, and the jailer opened the cell, grabbed Koga by the cuffs, and pushed him out. As the jailer turned to lock the padlock, Koga swung his cuffed hands around his body, and _'Thud!'_ His cuffs connected soundly with the back of the jailer's head. The cuffs sunk in the soft, squishy flesh of the jailer's head and he gave a small moan as he toppled over, blood flowing freely from the gash Koga had inflicted. He stooped down, into the jailer's pocket of keys and found the one that would unlock his cuffs. He stuck the key in between his boots and led the key into the latch. Koga flipped his feet, and _clang_, the cuffs fell off his red, raw wrists.

"Alright, good job," Bonney said. "Now get me out!"

Koga grabbed the master key from the unconscious jailer's hands and opened the creaking jail cell bars.

He stooped down and unlocked Bonney's cuffs, slightly brushing her hand as he did so. Bonney shivered slightly and Koga cocked an eyebrow at her. She shook her head. "Hurry up!"

He smirked and twisted his wrist._ Click._ He slid her cuffs off. "I'm going to get my gun barrel. You stay here. I'm going to blow up the place."

Bonney finished dragging the stricken jailer into a cell and locked it.

"What are you talking about?!" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "You are not going to go out there, alone!"

Koga shrugged. "I've handled worse." He made to leave, but a hand grabbed his wrist.

"You fool!" She exclaimed. "You're just going to get yourself killed! And what good is that going to do for me?!"

Koga snorted. "Last I remember, you said I was an idiotstick who you hated and wished you were in a different cell." He tried to wrench his wrist out of her grip again, but the raw bits of his wrist rubbed against her hand painfully, and he stopped struggling.

Bonney was looking down, and Koga couldn't see her reaction to his comment.

"You really are an idiotstick." She muttered.

Koga mentally rolled his eyes.

She flung her face into the air, her pink hair fanning out and her amethyst eyes flashing. "An idiotstick fool who can't read people's feelings!"

Bonney let go of his wrist, but attacked his filthy, bloodstained collar, pulling him close to her and ensnaring him in a tight lip lock. Koga's golden eyes grew wide as he stared at the pink haired pirate. He'd never been kissed before, sure, he'd been kissed by his mother, but not by a grown woman, much less a grown female pirate whom he found to be quite easy on the eyes.

When Bonney pulled back breathlessly, she looked him in the eye, violet meeting gold. "I'm worried about you."

Koga let his hands creep onto her waist, feeling her slim form underneath the white tank top. "Thanks," He replied, his voice huskier. "I-I appreciate it."

Bonney's hand brushed his unshaven jaw, letting her fingers run over the dark stubble. "You're so reckless. Just like that Blaze guy. You and him are alike."

He grinned. She knew Blaze? He'd ask about that later. "Alright." He said. "You're coming with me. But stay close!" She nodded vigorously.

Koga walked over to the small table where his gatling gun barrel lay and strapped it onto his arm, indulging in the familiar feeling of it once more. His eyes caught the Baby Den Den Mushi that was dozing on the table. Koga picked up the transceiver and dialed a number. Bonney walked over to him and asked: "Who're you calling?"

Koga put a finger to his lips and waited.

"Who is this? It's not a suitor again, is it?" A sharp woman's voice snapped.

"No, it's me Hancock." Koga replied.

"Hancock?" Bonney whispered. "_The_ Boa Hancock?"

He nodded.

"Oh! Koga-kun!" The female Shichibukai's tone changed immediately. "I didn't expect you to call! I thought you were dead, or imprisoned by Akainu!"

"Haha, well, I managed to get out with a bit of help." Koga laughed.

"That sounds like you." Hancock replied. "Who helped you? A new girlfriend?"

"Something like that." Koga smiled at Bonney. "Anyway, Hancock, we need to get out and I-uh, need your help."

Hancock laughed slyly on the other end. "Of course, Koga-kun. I'll be right there."

* * *

**Blaze POV**

The dragon bared it's teeth and roared at us, with hot, boiling slobber dripping from it's mouth, tiny red eyes and a grotesque fanged leer.

"It's...It's...It's SO COOL!" Luffy gaped.

"Is this the time to be impressed?!" Usopp asked.

"IT'S SO COOL! SO COOL!" The dragon followed Luffy with it's beady eyes as he leapt around with glee, and roared again. "I EVEN LIKE THE WAY HE ROARS!"

He suddenly stopped, and stared at the dragon for a few seconds and it seemed like he didn't even notice the dragon getting ready to bite him.

"Oi, Luffy!" I shouted, then coughed, leaning over and resting my hands on my knees, breathing slow, deep breaths. This hotness was putting me through hell. I'd never been good in hot weather after I'd eaten the Neko Neko no Mi. I felt the sweat on my forehead slide in a sickly slow way into my eye. I blinked it out, and ruffled my hair, spraying the ground with my sweat.

Luffy jumped out of the way when he heard my shout of warning and skidded next to us. "That dragon just talked right now!"

"What? Thats not possible!" Livia retorted as she tied her hair into a braid. I didn't know how she still managed to look that good when she was obviously covered in sweat.

"Is that even a dragon?" Zoro asked.

"It's a dragon alright." Robin said. "A long, scaly body, large wings, it fits the descriptions in the myths perfectly."

Usopp ran away. "I'm leaving!"

The dragon huffed a small snort and ran after Usopp, not caring that he'd trample a few of us in the process. I ran, occasionally glancing back at the huge mother fucker, checking to see where those razor sharp teeth and claws were.

Zoro, Luffy and I skidded to a stop.

"This guy seems interesting." Zoro smirked.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Gear Second!"

He thrust out his arm, turned a shiny pink color and started steaming. Luffy flipped up into the air, cocking his fist back. "Gomu Gomu no Jet Bullet!"

He punched the dragon's cheek with the speed of a jet. I hardly saw his fist move. The dragon staggered, his head ducked low. Zoro and I squinted at it. It was feinting.

"Luffy!" We shouted. "Behind you!"

The dragon whipped it tail around and Luffy flew into a building in the distance, a cloud of dust and debris following his wake. It turned back to us, snarling in anger. Zoro drew two swords.

"Come're!" He grinned.

"Don't provoke it!" Usopp slapped Zoro's arm.

The dragon, naturally, rushed at Zoro. Zoro braced himself for the attack, and then looked as Luffy had, surprised and shocked. The dragon charged his head into the ground and Zoro barely managed to dodge. I backflipped out of the way, sliding on the toes of my feet on the hot ground. This guy was strong. Zoro placed his white sword into his mouth and attacked the dragon. Livia was next to me, panting like a tired dog.

"Do you have a plan?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the dragon.

I shook my head and wiped the sweat out of my eyes. I heard Luffy's angry scream and the impact of his punch on the dragon. I searched the flames for Robin, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Blaze," Livia said. "She can take care of herself."

I nodded. "You ready to go?"

"Anytime." Came her reply.

I changed into my Sabertoothed tiger and leapt over the flames. The dragon spun around, surprised to see me there. I quickly changed into my hybrid form.

"Reflexia." I said.

The dragon snapped his jaws. I evaded to the left, automatically swinging my right paw. _Crunch._ Sharp claws penetrated the hard surface. I knew it wasn't enough.

"Smildon Slasher!" As soon as I swung my left paw, I knew I was too slow. My movements were sluggish in this heat. The dragon shook it's head, like a horse shaking off an annoying fly.

"Nnnrrggh." I crashed onto the cracked dirt ground.

"What are you?" A voice said, apparently coming from the dragon.

"Eh-?!" I rolled out of the way as a giant talon bared it's sharp tip. My muscles ached and screamed as I pushed myself up. This heat was killing me. I was weak. My mind was fuzzy. My vision fading. Was this called heat stroke? My knees dropped to the ground once more, my breathing coming out in ragged breaths. I couldn't do it anymore. The dragon reared back, flames licking it's mouth. I swallowed, hot saliva running down my throat. I was over with. That dragon was going to burn me into a crisp. He opened his mouth, a torrent of fire flowing out like a red waterfall. I shut my eyes.

But the burning never came.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a curvy, hourglass shaped outline in the fire. I knew that unmistakable form. "Livia!"

She turned, giving me a thumbs up. I jerked back in surprise. She was entirely clear and glittering red with the fire surrounded her. She was holding it back, in a position like she was pushing something. I scrambled to my feet and ran behind a wall before Livia let go. I rested against the burning wall and watched as Livia twisted out of the way, and the dragon's fire created a bomb that lit up the whole area. The dragon lifted up into the air, looking for us, it's prey. Livia smirked, and shot up into the air as well.

"Oh, so you want an aerial fight?" She said. "Bring it on!"

She flipped her gunblades out and swung her left into the air. "Hikari!"

She likewise did the same with her right, proclaiming it's name. "Kurayami!"

She brought them together in a flurry of sparks. "Diamond Blade: Stage 2!"

What appeared in her hand now, was a huge broadsword, that had the similar characteristics as her gunblades. It was half steel, half-diamond. I'd never seen it before. The dragon, knowing that it's fire didn't work on her flung it's talons at her. Livia didn't even flinch for a second, only waited till the last minute."

"Bread and Butter."

Livia sliced up, her sword soundlessly cutting through the black talon._ Clang!_ Her sword rang pure only after she'd cut it. I turned back, away from the fight and closed my eyes. I needed something cold. I heard Robin and Usopp crawl quietly next to me. I could sense Robin's worry as she touched my sweat covered face. _Screeech!_The sound of metal on metal rang out and I peeked over the wall. Livia's gunblades had returned to their normal state, holding back the barrage of sharp teeth. Livia's arms shook with the effort. Her teeth were gritted, sweat dripping, arms trembling. The dragon swung it's talon. It hit itself as well, but also hit Livia, creating a deep crater next to us as she landed. We rushed to her, me, dragging myself, leaned over. She coughed, and looked up at us. "...ow..."

"Grrrrooowwwww!" The dragon roared, enraged he did not get Livia.

"Who are you people? Are you friends of that Shichibukai?"

"It talked again." Robin whispered.

"It can't be a Zoan type, can it?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Too large."

It sent fire down at us and we dived out of the way. I grabbed Livia and tossed her out, her face sliding on the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE -Blaze?" Livia sat up as I dropped to my knees. I was too weak. That last spurt of energy to save Livia had taken all of my stamina. I didn't care if I lived or died. I was so tired. So tired... I felt my eyes slowly melt into darkness.

* * *

**Crusoe POV**I rummaged in Franky's junk area. He had told me to get something superr so that he wouldn't be bored.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" I muttered as I tossed around Franky's metal scraps.

"Are you a part of this crew?" I heard a female voice behind me. I turned. It was a girl, shorter than me, with jet black hair that was cut to the shoulders and large, passive brown eyes. She was wearing a gray fur coat, but it open to reveal that she was wearing nothing but a bikini top and short shorts. I narrowed my eyes. A pretty face didn't mean she wasn't an enemy.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Trust me." She said and something hard hit the back of my head.

"What the-?" I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head and I dropped to the ground. The girl started piling things on top of me, stopping when footsteps came nearer.

"Is there anything here?" A being in a yellow oxygen suit asked. My vision was fading as I tried to hold on to my conscious.

"No." The woman replied.

"Did you check-" The woman slapped his hand away.

"Don't tell me what I have to do!" She leaned close to him. "Or I'll tell the Master."

Master? What? Did she just protect me? I felt myself slowly slip away and I closed my eyes. 


	14. Log 14

**A/N: Alright you guys. Everyone needs to read this. Even those who don't usually read my A/Ns, you have to to understand what's happening. Two pieces of bad news and one good piece of news. The first bad news, I'm sick. Like, really sick. And the second piece of horrid news; There's crappy wifi here in the hospital that won't let me watch OP. Soo, The Call will be on hiatus. This will be my last chapter for a while, considering my lack of my manga issues(that my mother stole from me) and the pace of the wifi here, so I'm sorry. Blaze, Livia and Crusoe apologize as well. They've kinda been catching up on sleep, and so they've been lazy too. But, wait, the good news! I've got The Boy and the Promise, which an OC fic that's got nothing to do with The Call and Re(mark)able, which I'll be able to update since I don't need to watch nor read the manga, since all the ideas are coming from my head. AND, this is the best, I've come out with a spin off fic named New Era, that has Olvia as the main character, sailing around and finding her own crew. It's going to be AH-mazing, so you should really read it. Once again, I apologize, The Call will be on hiatus. *bows head***

* * *

Log 14

**Crusoe POV**

Damn...It was cold. I wasn't good in cold weather. Never had been. It was like Blaze and I were opposites. Our hair color showed the color of our weaknesses...hahaha...I began to realize I was delirious, thinking about this kind of stuff. The piles of crap that that girl had piled on top of me were still there. I was stuck underneath the stuff, too cold, and too stiff to move.

"You're burning up." A felt a soft hand on my forehead.

"Nami?" I croaked.

"No," Came the reply. "Kagura."

Kagura? I turned my head. It was that woman who'd saved me from before. Her brown eyes regarded me with concern. Why was she looking at me like that? Wasn't she the enemy? I studied her face as much as my throbbing mind would allow. She was actually quite pretty, with a nice figure and hair that was thick and soft looking. Hair that I'd love to run my fingers in.

I blinked. What was I thinking? Nami's beautiful orange hair was the only hair I'd be running my fingers in. It must've been the cold making me think these thoughts. I hated it. But something about that woman drew me closer. I wanted to know more about her.

"We need to get you warm." She started tossing things off of my frozen body. "And you're wearing something like this! Of course you'd be freezing your ass off!" She gestured at my green open vest, shoved the hood onto my head and zippered me up. "This should keep you warmer than you've been."

She climbed back up the manhole, stuck her head out for a few seconds and came back down, a man in a yellow gas suit following her. She pointed at me. "Carry him and follow me."

The man grunted as he lifted me up and followed that woman called Kagura. I weakly looked around Sunny as we came back onto the deck. Brook was laying facedown, snoring. Why was he snoring? And why was it snowing? The last thing I remembered was it being a fire island, not a snow island. As the man walked off Sunny and into the huge building that was on the banks of the snowdrifts, I passed out once more.

* * *

I blinked to a soft, red glow. I thought it was Blaze's hair at first, but found out it was the fire. I was a helluva lot warmer than I had been outside, and saw I was wrapped in furs and laying on a warm bed. My shirt was off and warming on the chair and Kagura was sitting by my bed, replacing the cool towel that was on my head. She glanced at me.

"Good you're up." She said. "You were running a pretty high fever."

I blinked again. Those thoughts of pressing my body hard against hers were floating into my head again. I didn't understand it. What was wrong with me?

"Thanks." I had to get out of here before I made a terrible mistake. "I'm fine now. I'll be going."

I sat up in bed and placed the towel on the side table. I made to get out of bed, but Kagura held me fast. "No, you're still sick."

I was conscious of her hands on my bare shoulder, how she'd taken her coat off, showing almost all her skin. I swallowed. There was something about this girl I liked. Without even thinking, I leaned forward and softly placed my lips on hers. I felt her stiffen as I held my lips there, and then slowly relax. As I worked her lips apart, I slid my tongue into her mouth, tasting the Mi-

It wasn't Mikans. It was a cold taste, like fresh snow. I jerked back. What the _hell_ was I doing?

"Sorry." I mumbled and fled out of the room.

"Hey, wait!" She called after me.

I ignored her and strode down the long corridors of something that resembled a lab, like the ones at the World Government. I shivered and took down the hallway.

"Cobalt Crusoe!" I heard her yell. "_Wait!_"

I stopped and turned. She tossed me my vest and a purple fur lined coat. "You're going to die out there again."

I grunted my thanks. "Just because I kissed you once doesn't mean that I like you."

Her eyes glittered with laughter. "Of course."

I slipped on the coat and followed her down the hallway. "So why is this part of the island cold?"

She gave me a strange look. "I heard you were in the Marines. Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Aokiji and Akainu fought a great battle here, on Punk Hazard." Kagura explained. "It was so great that it split the climate of the island in half. This island used to be Vegapunk's experimentation lab, until it went wrong four years ago, and everyone had to evacuate because of the toxins in the air. They named it Punk Hazard, hence the 'punk' in Vegapunk's name. Aokiji and Akainu chose this place because the toxins were mostly gone and it was least populated."

"Hmm." So that was why he'd quit the Navy.

"How come you're not up to date?" Kagura asked.

"I haven't read the news in a while." I replied.

"No I thought you were part of-" She broke off in the middle of her sentence and backflipped twice, landing with a frightened look in her eyes. "I forgot! You weren't part of Re(mark)able group anymore! Doflamingo-sama didn't tell me!"

I frowned. "Doflamingo?"

The wind stirred, making her hair fly around, creating a slight halo above her head, like a scared angel. "You're the Time Twister..."

"Ye-ah." I said, confused.

A small tornado of wind appeared in her cupped hand. "I know I can't beat you."

"Whoa whoa whoa," I raised up my hands. "Who talked about beating anyone?"

"I have to stop you!" She cried, the wind becoming fiercer. She must've had the Kaze Kaze no Mi, Wind Wind Fruit. "Or else, I'd anger the Master and Doflamingo-sama!"

There had to be a way I could get out of this without hurting her. I was rough and brash, so even if I tried to not hurt her, I would end up doing it anyway. There was only one way, one I wasn't so comfortable about, but it had to be done.

"Time Flat Focus." I froze Kagura, her eyes widening. I set the time of her frozen state shorter, allowing her to move after thirty seconds. I had to hurry. I rushed up to her, placed my hands on her hips, and kissed her once again. I felt my powers slowly stop and she could move once again. But she didn't break our kiss. I pushed her gently against the wall, kissing her deeper. I had to stall for time. She ran her hand slowly up the back of my head, feeling the little, buzzed hairs.

I heard footsteps and suddenly broke it off, pulling her with me behind the corner and pressing her against the wall.

"Kagura-sama is acting weird just now." One of the men said.

"How so?" His friend asked.

"She took that blue haired guy to her room." The first said. "Even though the Master told us to bring all prisoners to him."

"That's strange."

I pressed Kagura harder against the wall, feeling her hot, nervous breathing on my neck. They were getting closer to our hiding spot. I felt her breasts pressed against my chest and tried not to think about it, or look down.

"Do you think-" The man never finished his sentence. I flung my fist out, connecting with the man's gas mask.

I felt splinters of glass, tiny pinpricks on my knuckles, little bursts of blood in my fingers. "**PUHH!**" The man grunted as I solidly scored a hit on his nose. _Crack!_Splinters of bone shattered under my fist, a stream of blood spurted out.

He fell over, holding his face with both hands. I finished him off by lifting off my left foot. I flung the right one around my body. _Thwack!_ The man grunted and fell over. I landed gracefully on both feet. That was one heck of a shot, but my legs weren't prepared for that kind of jolt. I rubbed my leg with slight discomfort.

The other man rushed at me. I ducked under him. Punch under the rib cage, twist the fist for maximum effect.

"Acck!" The breath should be knocked out of him by now. Impact would throw him back, making his head fly forward and his stomach inward. A heel kick should finish the job. Bend the knees, throw weight forward, bring the heel down.

I felt the glass give way under my heel, visualizing in my mind the tiny, spiderweb like cracks that should be appearing on it. My heel caved into the weakened glass, the purple shards scattering like a flock of birds.

The man crumpled to the ground, thoroughly beaten. I landed on his back for good measure, getting another _oomph_ out of him. I felt Kagura's eyes staring at me, her mouth slightly agape with awe. I straightened my jacket and fixed my hair. There was a glass shard on the ground and I checked my reflection in it. Good, good. I gave a last glance at Kagura and winked.

"Bye." 


	15. Creator Meets Product: Session 1

**A/N:** Alright, so I've been really missing the Cobalt siblings, so I've decided to do a Creator Meets Product series, where the Creator(Aka...me...) will be talking and chatting with the Cobalts and possibly some of the Straw Hats and other Canon characters as well. Enjoy! I only thought of this because I was "crying" because I missed them so much. And this is what my brain thought of at like, 12 o'clock last night, so yeah...I'll shut up now.

* * *

**Creator Meets Product; Session 1**

I sighed. Sunny...It was so much bigger than I'd imagined. I only had the privilege of staying in the One Piece world for who knows how long. I trudged up the boardwalk and climbed onto the grassy deck. I'd taken too long. They were probably expecting me.

* * *

"You're my creator?" A tall, handsome man with wild red hair asked. I gulped, nervously. I didn't do so well around extremely attractive men.

"Y-Y-Yeah." I stuttered. I didn't remember making him this sexy.

He gave me a look and sat in the chair. He leaned over and placed his head in his hands, staring at me from under his eyelashes. I felt my face getting hot. What was going on?

"Blaze? Are you in- Who is this?"

"ROBIN!" I gasped and fell off my chair.

"Ah, this is my Creator. The one that was coming to stay here for a while, remember?" Blaze smiled.

"Oh, yes, I remember now." Robin slid into Blaze's lap and turned to me. "My dear, you should really get off the floor. It's unlady-like."

Kyaaaaa...it was Robin...THE Robin...The Robin with the "Dos Fluer!" with the "CLUTCH!" with the-

Shit. I had paired her with Blaze. I sat up.

"Um-" I stopped once I saw what was happening. Robin was intertwined around Blaze, her hands in his hair, her lips glued to his. Blaze was doing the same, his hands groping her, feeling her, obviously doing something under her shirt. I internally groaned and cleared my throat. "Ahem."

No reaction. Just more intense kissing and some groping with Robin rubbing her hips against Blaze's obvious hard crotch, combined with her moans getting higher and louder.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat.

They broke apart and looked at me like they hadn't known I was there.

"Sorry." Blaze grinned. Robin looked embarrassed. I would be too.

"No it's fine. I just didn't remember you guys being so...passionate."

"Well," Blaze turned to Robin. "I dunno if you'd call it, passionate...You might call it 'Ripping and Tearing'."

Robin blushed heavily. "Hush Blaze."

I sighed. "Might as well ask you two about your sex life..." I muttered.

"Sex life?" Blaze asked.

Damn his catlike senses! I was beginning to regret whatever characteristics I'd given him.

"Sure...sure why not." I sighed. This was hopeless.

"Well," Blaze started. "Robin and I have sex about every day...maybe like four to five days a week."

"No," Robin immediately corrected. "You fell asleep yesterday."

"Well then I just have to make yesterday up to you tonight then, don't I?" Blaze growled, grabbing her hips.

"Guys, please." I put my hands up, appeasingly.

"Well I can't help it." Blaze looked pointedly at me. "You were the one who created me."

"Don't you know what abstinence is?" I asked.

"Um..." Blaze scratched his chin. "Nope."

I turned to Robin. "Do you?"

"Of course I know what it is!" Robin spluttered.

"Well then why don't you _practice_ it?"

Robin turned to Blaze and kissed him gently on the cheek. "He's too attractive. And he just feels _so good_ in me."

"Ok, I don't need full out descriptions, you two." I cut Robin off before she could make any final statements.

A crash of shattering glass came from outside. I heard a shriek that sounded like mine and a enraged scream that sounded like: "SANJI-KUN, BROOK, YOU BASTARDS! THIS IS THE TENTH TIME I'VE CAUGHT YOU PEEPING INTO MY ROOM WHILE I'M CHANGING!"

"But I've already seen you naked!" I heard the perverted cook's yelp of protest.

"Yohohohoho! Whoops, I just saw Livia-san's panties!" Brook cackled.

"BASTARD! WHAT COLOR WHERE THEY?!"

"Pink striped." The two perverts said together.

"AND MY BRA?!"

"White floral printed."

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU-" And Livia screamed other words that are not fit to write down.

"There's Livia." Robin sighed. "Let me calm the tempest."

She reluctantly slid off of Blaze's lap. He gave her a puppy dog like look and she laughed. "Don't forget your promise about tonight."

"_Ohhhhhh_ I hate those bastards!" Livia burst into the room, wearing short shorts and a sweatshirt, rubbing her hair with a towel. Her wings were trembling, showing she was agitated. I froze on my chair. I didn't realize how much Livia looked like me until I saw her for real. Sh glanced at me, took a draw from her cigarette, and then choked on the smoke.

"Why the hell do you look like me?!" She demanded.

"Livia, she's The Creator." Blaze said as he prepared to leave the room, holding Robin's hand.

Livia looked from Blaze, to me, to Blaze and then back to me.

"**EHHHHHHHHHH?!**

Livia hung over her chair, a bottle of whiskey in her hand. "You're just a kid!"

"I'm seventeen." I muttered.

"You're five years younger than me." Livia said. "You look exactly like I did when I was seventeen, minus the tattoos and wings!"

I sighed. I had spent at least a couple hours with her in this room, the sun had started to set, and yet she still didn't get the concept that I had modeled her after me.

"Livia," I explained patiently. "I modeled you after myself. So we all have the same likes and dislikes and the personality."

"Whats my favorite food?" She asked.

"Our favorite food," I corrected. "Is ramen."

"And we're both left handed, we have a bad habit of chewing gum loudly when we're nervous and we both have relationship issues with boys." With every true statement about the two of us, Livia cringed more and more.

"So is your name Livia?" She asked quietly.

"No." I replied. "Would you like more proof?"

She nodded.

"We both play piano; our favorite composer is Rachmaninov or Beethoven or Debussy, we love to dance, especially the Cha Cha, we love to sleep, sing, eat,-"

"Enough!" Livia roared.

"We- uh?" I stopped.

"Shut up." Livia grinned. "Twin."

"I'm your Creator." I pointed out.

"No, seriously, shut it." Livia said.

"LIVIAAAAA!" A certain bright blue haired boy with an eye patch and an electric purple eye slid into the room.

"I guess my times up with you." Livia stood up and glanced at Crusoe. "Get a shirt on."

"I do!" He protested. He was wearing a yellow hoodie vest today, with pink pants.

"Whatever." Livia stalked out of the room.

I didn't realize how dark it had gotten until I paused to look at Crusoe.

"Hey beautiful." He winked at me.

My face went red out of it's own accord.

"S-S-Shut up." I stuttered. "I'm your Creator."

"You are?!" Crusoe leaped up and squatted in front of me. "So that means your name is Megu-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed hysterically. "People aren't supposed to know my name you halfwit!"

"Oh...Are you writing this?"

"No. Recording."

"...What's that?"

"I'm not saying."

"Hmmm..." Crusoe rubbed his nose. "You're interesting."

He leaned close to me, so close that I could see the designs in his eyes. His lips were hardly a centimeter away from mine.

"You look a lot like Livia." He commented.

"Th-thanks."

"You're a cutie." Crusoe's voice got huskier. He reached for my hips and I nervously moved backwards. I forgot I was on a chair.

The chair tipped backwards and I fell, Crusoe falling on top of me.

"Ow..." I opened my eyes.

"Ow ow ow ow ow." Crusoe moaned. I stiffened. One of his hands was on my chest.

"Mm?" His hand gripped my chest harder and I let out an involuntary cry escape my lips.

"Ah..." Crusoe's face turned pink. I gave him a death glare. "I'm sorry! Imsorryimsorryimso- Guhwo!"

I kneed him in the gut and scooted away from him, placing my hands over my chest. "Get away from me you pervert!"

"No, no- wait!" Crusoe crawled across the floor towards me.

I screamed and struggled to get away from him.

"I DON'T REMEMBER MAKING YOU THIS PERVERTED~!" I wailed.

* * *

A faint wail reached the rest of the Straw Hat pirates who in the dining room, eating dinner.

"What's that?" Nami looked up from her meal.

"I dunno." Luffy stretched an arm and grabbed Usopp's meat out of his hands.

"Oi, Luffy!" Usopp said, indignantly.

"It can't be Creator-san, can it?" Robin speared a cube of steak with her fork. "Olvia, ahhhhnn."

Olvia opened her mouth and giggled as her mother placed the food in her mouth.

Livia snorted into her food. "It's probably Crusoe molesting her and then Creator screaming her head off."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I guess I wasn't very clear when I last said this. My kind of new story, New Era is about Olvia. And it will be regularly updated. So will The Boy and the Promise. And I made a new OP fic the other day, I think it was yesterday, not sure, actually, I think it was Friday, ANYWAY, it's called Grand Line's Academy for Troubled Students and it's basically OP characters and mine in HS. Really creative, I know. ****And Friend, thanks. That means a lot to me. :)**


	16. The Moments Blaze and Robin Never Had

**A/N:So I'm just making some shit about BlazexRobin cuz I'm feeling in that kinda...mood ya know... Every time I write a line break, it just means a new scene.**

**Friend:** Ok, one, I'm actually not entirely back yet, I'm still incapacitated and chained to this bed :P and Two, sorry. It was kind of my plan to make it extremely OOC because I was in that mood. When I start writing the normal arc once more, she won't be OOC.

* * *

I sat on the deck of Sunny as the wind blew my hair. I brushed it out of my face and chewed my pencil. I erased the word, 'stupid' and replaced it with 'fool'.

"Whatcha doin?" Livia breathed smoke over my shoulder.

"Writing." I replied, scribbling onto the sheets of paper I carried with me.

"About what?" Livia peered over my shoulder.

"About Blaze. Now go make yourself useful." I shooed her off.

She huffed, the cigarette smoke floating out of her mouth as she did so. "Jesus, why'd you have to be such a bitch."

"Remember that we're exactly the same." I reminded her.

Livia lifted her fist into the air and raised her middle finger. I snorted.

* * *

**The Moments Blaze and Robin Never Had**

"Stop, stop," Robin gasped.

"Why?" Blaze mumbled while his teeth gently nibbled the skin on her neck.

Robin agreed, why? It did feel good, but the pain in her stomach was overwhelming.

"Blaze, stop." She commanded.

Blaze immediately stopped kissing her and ran his hands over her baby bump. "W-What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Or the baby?"

"No, Blaze," She leaned against his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. Sometimes she felt like it was the most steadiest thing in her life. "Baby's just kicking."

"Mm," Blaze ran his fingers through her hair. Robin shuddered with pleasure. She loved it when anybody ran their fingers in her hair, and especially the way Blaze did. She could feel that his hand movements were slow and sleepy; he hadn't rested since Sabaody Archipelago, which was now a few months behind them. Blaze had beat himself up about how he wasn't strong enough, and was now training relentlessly.

"Blaze, you need to get some rest." She said, slipping his shirt off of him and then unzipping his pants.

"Mm," Blaze nodded. Robin had been right, he was dead tired. Blaze was going to kill himself if he didn't rest. After what happened at Sabaody, and then he died now... Robin would never forgive herself.

She slowly rolled into bed with him already half conscious. Blaze took his customary position by her, arms around her waist, her head under his. His breathing quickly became steady and deep. Robin snuggled into his chest, as much as her bulging stomach would allow, feeling his hard, sinewy muscles, his warm, tan skin under her fingers. Her lips grazed his chest and the wound that Spandam had gave him long ago. Robin raised her eyes to Blaze's shut ones. He looked so young when he was asleep... He was so beautiful.

"What do you think it'll be?" He mumbled.

Robin started, surprised. She thought he had been asleep.

"I think it'll be a girl." She murmured against his chest.

"Mmph." His hands found her belly and gently stroked it back and forth. Robin could feel the baby move towards the sudden movement outside. "I don't care as long as it's healthy and ok when it's born." He kissed her forehead. "And that you're alright when it's time."

* * *

Blaze found Robin reading a book.

"Hey." He smiled. Robin said nothing.

"Hello?" No reply again.

"Hey!" He snapped her book shut. "Earth to Robin!"

"What the fuck?!" Robin snapped. Blaze blinked, startled. He'd heard her use profanity before, but she'd never used it against him. "You didn't have to shut my book, you dimwit!"

"...Eh?" Blaze was confused. It was just a joke. Couldn't she take a joke?

"Robin, can't you take a joke?" Blaze asked, less than gently.

Robin gave him a look and pushed past him into their bedroom. Blaze sighed and sat on the chair she'd been sitting in. She was so edgy recently, he didn't understand why. But, it was part of his fault as well. He'd shut her book and he knew she didn't like it when he shut her books like that. Blaze sighed and walked into their room, meaning to apologize to Robin. He entered the room, and she gave no sign that she'd heard him. Her back was to the door and he heard the flipping of pages.

"Hey, Robin."

She didn't reply for obvious reasons.

"Babe, I'm sorry." Blaze sighed and put his hands in his pockets. He leaned against the wall, his head down. "I, it was my fault. I shouldn't have shut your book like that. I know you don't like it. And I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

He felt her stomach against his and her warm presence.

"Blaze," He looked up, into her blue eyes. "Do you remember the first time we kissed, it was against this very wall in the very same place?"

"Yeah."

"You can be a nuisance, a fool, a loud, obnoxious man." She slipped her arms around his neck. "But I still love you. And that will never change." She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him.

* * *

"Hmm... Saber."

"No, Blaze, that's strange."

"Well... How about Tiger?"

"You just separated Sabertoothed Tiger, didn't you."

"...yeah."

Robin laughed under her breath on the bed. They were trying to decide what to name the baby. All Blaze had been spouting was things about cats and tigers. Her due date was coming soon, and they still hadn't decided what they were going to name it. Chopper was watching her every move, watching, waiting for her to double up in pain.

"Well, I have no idea, Robin." Blaze sat back in his chair.

"Clearly." Robin muttered.

"What was that?" Blaze asked playfully, even though he knew what she'd said.

"Nothing." Robin smiled.

"Whatever." Blaze grinned, got up and left the room.

* * *

Robin stood on the deck, gazing out into the ocean. She was staring at the almost hypnotic motions of the ocean, letting her mind wander about the baby. She absentmindedly rubbed her stomach, feeling the baby stir slightly. A large, warm, callused hand enclosed her cold, long fingered one in a soft grip.

"What're you thinking about? I can never tell what you're thinking of." Blaze murmured into her hair. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Just about this." She tapped her stomach.

"It'll be okay. You're worried, aren't you?"

"Yes... But not about the delivery. I'm worried if," Robin hesitated. "If I can become a good mother."

"You will be." Blaze said resolutely.

He held her tighter and she sighed, placing her hand on his arm. She had never liked to be touched or hugged before Blaze, but now, she felt as home in his arms as she did in her bed.

"I'll try to be a good father too."

* * *

Blaze trembled as he pressed his fists to his temple, trying to block out the sounds of Robin's screams and cries of pain. His hands were covered in blood. Crusoe paced worriedly around the deck, Zoro silently watched Blaze with his hands on his katanas, Sanji smoked his cigarette while looking at Blaze with a hint of worry in his eyes, Boone lifted his head and whined softly, and Franky sat quietly by Blaze, his hand on his shoulder. Brook just stood there, looking dead, and Usopp and Luffy sat across Blaze. Luffy's face was solemn as he stared at the ground. Nami and Livia were with Chopper, helping him. Blaze had been in there as well, for moral support, but he had grasped the bedside table too hard that it had snapped underneath his hands. He had grabbed a glass of water, but he ended up breaking that as well, and Chopper ended up chasing Blaze out because he was breaking too many things and agitating Robin.

A particularly drawn out cry from Robin caused Blaze to stand up abruptly. He made his way towards the bedroom, but Zoro, Sanji and Crusoe grabbed his shoulders, restraining him. Blaze fought and snarled. He was just about to turn into his Sabertoothed Tiger when Chopper came out of the room, covered in sweat.

"She's done." He breathed.

Blaze pushed past the three men and rushed into the room. Livia and Nami retreated, leaving the two of them on their own. Robin looked up with exhausted, but loving eyes, holding a small, sleeping baby in her arms. A smile creeped onto Blaze's face and he knelt by her bedside.

"It's a girl." Robin whispered.

Blaze reached out a tentative hand and touched his new daughter's head. She had a full head of thick, black hair.

"She's so beautiful." He breathed.

"Do you want to hold her?" Robin handed him the baby.

Blaze gently cradled her in his arms and watched as her little chest rose and fell. Her eyes opened and they were a startling green color. Blaze grinned.

"She has your eyes." Robin said.

Blaze nodded with joy.

"And Blaze?" Blaze forced himself to tear his eyes from his daughter's face. "I...I already named her. It hit me when I first held her, and then name just...stuck."

"It's alright." Blaze rocked the baby. "It was best if you named her anyway."

Robin took a deep breath. "I named her, Cobalt Emily Olvia."

Olvia blinked and gave a small mewl as Robin said her name. Blaze laughed gently. "It seems like she already knows her name."

"So do you like-"

"Of course I do, Robin." Blaze brushed her cheek with his thumb and looked back down at his daughter. "And so does Olvia."

* * *

Finished. I sat back, proud of myself.

"What're you writing?" Blaze snatched the paper out of my hand.

"No- Give it back!" I tackles him, trying to grab it out of his hands.

"Whooaaa~!" Blaze fell over with me on top of him. He let go of the paper and it drifted off into the wind. I ran after it, leaning over the railing of the ship.

"Nooooo~!" I wailed as it plopped into the water.

"Strange..." Blaze walked up beside me. "I felt like some pieces of information being stuffed into my brain...all of a sudden vanished."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU LET GO OF MY PAPER, YOU DUMBASS!" I spat.

"What?" 


End file.
